


L'ultima maledizione

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Magic, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Beacon Hills si verifica una lunga serie di stupri. Stiles capisce che è opera di uno stregone e trova il modo di fermarlo. Questi, però, riesce a lanciargli una maledizione che lo metterà in serio pericolo.<br/>Tra streghe, amici che organizzano piani e nemici giurati, Stiles dovrà trovare il modo di salvare se stesso e il suo cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima maledizione

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia. Un grazie immenso alle organizzatrici, che si sono date tanto da fare per noi ^_^  
> Il banner è opera di Graffias, e non avrebbe potuto essere più perfetto.  
> Il fanwork è stato creato da Lori, Nykyo, Graffias e CiciCe, che si sono impegnate tanto per non lasciarmi senza niente, dopo i problemi che si sono verificati. Siete state tutte adorabili!  
> Hanno creato un fanmix con delle canzoni splendide. Tra l'altro, sono certa che chiunque la vedrà si innamorerà della cover tanto quanto me ne sono innamorata io *_*  
> Questo è il link al loro lavoro: [Fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2579435)  
> Godetevi il libretto, le canzoni, e fate loro tutti i complimenti che meritano! ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia è, ovviamente, dedicata a una certa donnina. Che non solo mi ha imposto di scriverla, arrivando addirittura a ricattarmi con la Nutella, ma ha anche letto e approvato in anteprima la trama, dandomi anche degli utilissimi suggerimenti. Come sempre del resto.  
> E seriamente, se scrivo su Teen Wolf è solo per lei, donnina bella, quindi spero che questa cosina le piaccia ^_^  
>  
> 
>  **Piccole note iniziali, da leggere con attenzione!**  
>  Come si evince dal sommario, nella storia si parla di stupri, quindi di Non-Con. Non ci sono scene esplicite e la cosa non riguarda Stiles e Derek, ma si tratta comunque di tematiche delicate, quindi siete avvisati.  
> Nella relazione tra Stiles e Derek, invece, qualcuno potrebbe notare un certo Dub-Con. Non è niente di ché, ma siete avvisati anche qui. ^_^

  
[](http://i1278.photobucket.com/albums/y512/Stiles2404/bannerbb/lultimamaledizione_zps2578f01b.png)   


  
[](http://th00.deviantart.net/fs70/PRE/i/2014/311/7/4/cover_by_cesherryd-d85k4qc.jpg)   


 

Lo sceriffo Stilinski non aveva mai dovuto affrontare una cosa del genere in tutti i suoi anni di servizio in polizia. Gli erano capitati lupi mannari, cacciatori pazzi, lucertole assassine e volpi psicopatiche. Aveva visto incendi, corpi squartati, incidenti stradali e sparatorie, molti dei quali di origine sovrannaturale. Con tutta probabilità, c'erano più casi irrisolti a Beacon Hills che in tutto il resto della California, ma quello che stava succedendo in quei mesi era davvero troppo anche per loro.  
Lo sceriffo osservò in silenzio Stiles che si avvicinava alla ragazza scarmigliata, con una tazza di camomilla bollente in mano, e scosse la testa. Negli ultimi novanta giorni ne avevano consumato in quantità industriali, tanto che ormai ne tenevano sempre una scorta accanto al caffè.  
Trixie Benson aveva solo ventun anni ed era la tredicesima vittima di stupro negli ultimi tre mesi. Perlomeno, la tredicesima accertata, perché lo sceriffo Stilinski era abbastanza certo che ce ne fossero altre, troppo spaventate e imbarazzate per denunciare il crimine di cui erano state vittime.  
Come sempre, non erano venuti a capo di nulla. Trixie non ricordava quasi nulla dell'aggressione, a parte il dolore e la vergogna. Lui e Parrish le avevano fatto un'infinità di domande e lei era stata abbastanza forte e coraggiosa da rispondere a tutte, ma non era comunque riuscita a fornire loro nulla di utile per le indagini.  
Stiles, ovviamente, si era precipitato alla Centrale non appena aveva appreso la notizia. Erano ormai settimane che passava il suo tempo attaccato alla radio della polizia che avevano in casa e lo sceriffo si era arreso e aveva deciso di lasciarlo fare.  
D'altronde, capiva bene il perché del suo comportamento. Stiles si sentiva ancora in colpa per quello che aveva fatto quando la Nogitsune si era impossessata di lui. Sapeva che la morte di Allison e di Ethan non erano colpa sua, ma inconsciamente non riusciva a perdonarsi. Dare una mano a lui nelle indagini, soprattutto in un caso del genere, con tante vittime innocenti, lo aiutava a venire a patti con la sua coscienza. Senza contare che suo figlio aveva sempre avuto delle intuizioni brillanti in passato e che, in quel momento, qualunque aiuto era più che gradito.  
Appurato che la situazione fosse sotto controllo, si allontanò dalla scrivania per raggiungere Parrish, che aveva appena parlato con Melissa. Non che sperassero di trovare chissà quali indizi, viste le esperienze precedenti, ma la ragazza doveva essere visitata ed esaminata e l'ambulanza stava arrivando per portarla all'ospedale.

Rimasto solo con Trixie, Stiles si sedette sulla sedia che aveva appena liberato suo padre e la guardò. La ragazza iniziò ad agitarsi dopo una manciata di secondi, a disagio, e lui si diede dell'idiota.  
“Scusami, non volevo metterti in ansia” la rassicurò. “Volevo solo assicurarmi che nemmeno tu avessi ferite serie.”  
L'ultima frase attirò l'attenzione della ragazza, che sollevò lo sguardo dalla tazza che stringeva tra le mani.  
“Pensano che sia sempre lo stesso uomo?” chiese con un filo di voce.  
Stiles annuì.  
“Le aggressioni sono tutte molto simili, soprattutto il fatto che nessuna di voi ricordi nulla.”  
“Pensi che ci abbia drogate?”  
“È possibile. In ospedale ti faranno i test per capire se ti ha dato qualcosa. Quello che mi sembra strano è che, in effetti, qualcosa lo ricordi.”  
“Faceva male” disse Trixie, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Stiles allungò la mano, come a volerla toccare, ma si fermò prima di completare il gesto, preoccupato di spaventarla o farle male. Lei lo notò e la cosa la innervosì ancora di più.  
“Sai qual è la cosa peggiore?” sibilò, e continuò senza aspettare risposta. “Ricordo il dolore, ricordo che non mi piaceva, ma sono abbastanza sicura di non aver fatto nulla per oppormi. Perché non mi sono ribellata?”  
“Forse ti minacciava in qualche modo” le fece notare lui. “È possibile che sia una delle cose che hai dimenticato. Oppure non avevi la possibilità di farlo, perché magari eri immobilizzata.”  
Lei annuì proprio nel momento in cui i paramedici entravano nella stanza. Stiles si alzò per lasciarli lavorare e raggiunse il padre nel suo ufficio.  
“Non trovi strano che tutte le vittime non ricordino quasi nulla di quello che è capitato, ma che nessuna di loro avesse droghe nell'organismo?”  
“Hai qualche teoria?” gli chiese lo sceriffo.  
“Ho fatto delle ricerche.”  
“Non avevo dubbi.”  
Stiles fece una smorfia all'indirizzo del padre, ma non si lasciò abbattere.  
“Ci sono alcuni esseri, diciamo sovrannaturali, che potrebbero fare una cosa del genere” iniziò a spiegare. “Ci sono i satiri, che pare si divertano a fare sesso. Il problema è che molti stupri sono avvenuti proprio in città mentre loro preferiscono le foreste. Tra l'altro, non mi risulta che abbiano poteri tali da cancellare la memoria delle persone.”  
“Quindi non sono loro?”  
“Non credo, anche se ci sono alcune similitudini” confermò il ragazzo. “Poi ci sono gli alp, ma anche qui ci sono cose che non mi tornano. Gli alp dovrebbero avere caratteristiche simili ai vampiri, succhiano il sangue e preferiscono farlo dai capezzoli, chissà poi perché visto che farlo dal collo o dal polso sarebbe molto più efficiente, ma in ogni caso non hanno bisogno di stuprare le loro vittime per ottenerlo. E non ho trovato nulla sulla perdita di memoria nemmeno qui.”  
“Non credo che sia un... uno di quei cosi” intervenne lo sceriffo. “Le vittime non hanno segni di morsi o di punture vicino ai capezzoli né in nessun'altra parte del corpo, e nessuna di loro era anemica. C'è qualcos'altro?”  
“Ci sarebbero gli incubus, ma quelli dovrebbero assalire le donne mentre dormono. Si potrebbe spiegare la perdita di memoria, ma le vittime erano tutte sveglie quando sono state aggredite.”  
“Quindi non è detto che lo stupratore sia un essere sovrannaturale” concluse lo sceriffo.  
“Potrebbe essere umano,” ammise Stiles “anche se il fatto che ricordino tutto tranne i particolari dello stupro e dello stupratore non mi convince. Non dovrebbe esistere nessuna sostanza in grado di produrre effetti del genere, ho fatto una ricerca anche su quello.”  
“Non abbiamo nessuna pista da seguire” si lamentò lo sceriffo, decidendo di ignorare il rapporto insano che suo figlio aveva con Google. “Non solo le vittime non ricordano nulla, ma quel bastardo non ha lasciato nessun indizio. Niente impronte, niente DNA, nessuna traccia digitale e nessuna immagine, di nessun tipo, né foto né video. Non abbiamo nulla e lui continuerà ad aggredire delle povere donne indifese senza che noi possiamo impedirlo.”  
“Sceriffo,” si intromise Parrish, affacciandosi alla porta dell'ufficio “hanno portato Trixie in ospedale.”  
“D'accordo” si ricompose il padre di Stiles. “Andiamo anche noi e speriamo di essere più fortunati delle altre volte.”

Ovviamente, non ebbero proprio nessuna fortuna. I medici confermarono che la ragazza aveva sicuramente subito violenza, ma non trovarono traccia di sperma e lo sceriffo era abbastanza sicuro che nei tamponi che avevano preso non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno l'ombra di DNA, esattamente come con le altre vittime.  
Mentre lui parlava con i genitori di Trixie, più per formalità che non perché sperasse davvero di scoprire da loro qualcosa di utile, Stiles entrò nella stanza della ragazza.  
“I medici vogliono tenermi in osservazione almeno per una notte” gli disse non appena lo vide.  
“È la prassi, non devi preoccuparti” cercò di rassicurarla Stiles. “Come stai? Sei riuscita a calmarti un po'?”  
“Mi hanno dato qualcosa, non ho chiesto cosa fosse, non mi interessa. Immagino che tra qualche giorno, a mente fredda, riuscirò a elaborare davvero quello che mi è successo e allora starò davvero male.”  
“Sì, lo credo anch'io. Starai male, te la prenderai col mondo e poi con te stessa, ma lo affronterai. Sei forte e alla fine passerà” la rassicurò.  
“Pensi che alla fine riuscirò a dimenticare quello che mi è successo?”  
“No, non credo. Non è una cosa che si possa dimenticare. Resterà sempre con te ma la supererai, andrai avanti con la tua vita e non permetterai che questa brutta storia ti rovini il futuro.”  
“Ci sei passato anche tu, vero?” comprese lei.  
“In modo diverso, ma ho vissuto qualcosa di traumatico, sì.”  
“E ne sei uscito?”  
“Ancora no, non del tutto, ma credo di essere sulla strada giusta. Ne uscirò e diventerò più forte, e lo farai anche tu.”  
Trixie gli sorrise grata, poi Stiles la vide aggrottare la fronte.  
“Sai, mentre mi visitavano non ho fatto altro che cercare di ricordare quello che mi era successo e mi è tornato in mente un particolare, anche se faccio finta di metterlo a fuoco” rivelò.  
Stiles le si avvicinò.  
“Qualunque indizio è molto importante. Dimmi cosa hai ricordato, senza preoccuparti di nulla.”  
“È una cosa strana: ricordo un oggetto. Era tondo, probabilmente di bronzo, perché aveva un colore simile a quello delle medaglie delle Olimpiadi, anche se sembrava molto vecchio, e aveva dei simboli incisi.”  
“Riesci a ricordare come erano fatti i simboli?”  
“Credo di sì. Al centro c'era una cosa strana, somigliava a una foglia con tre punte, ma mi sembra che le linee si intrecciassero anche nel mezzo, non ne sono tanto sicura. Vicino alla punta di sinistra c'erano delle linee ondulate, come le onde che disegnano i bambini.”  
“La punta alla tua sinistra?” la interruppe Stiles.  
“Sì, alla mia sinistra” confermò lei, dopo averci pensato un attimo. “Invece, vicino a quella di destra c'era un triangolo, e sopra quella in alto c'erano delle corna.”  
“Corna?”  
“Sì, era come uno spicchio di luna con le punte in alto e al centro aveva delle incisioni verticali, somigliava a quelle corna che si vedono appese alle pareti nei vecchi telefilm come Dallas. E poi, tutto intorno al disco, come bordo, c'era un serpente. Quello lo ricordo bene, perché era inquietante, faceva tutto il giro e poi con la bocca si mangiava la coda.”  
“Ricordi qualcos'altro?” le chiese Stiles quando lei si interruppe, ma la ragazza scosse la testa.  
“No, mi dispiace.”  
“Non preoccuparti, sei stata bravissima e sono certo che quello che mi hai detto sarà molto utile alla polizia per prendere il bastardo che ti ha fatto questo.”

Stiles passò quella notte e il giorno successivo chiuso in camera sua, a fare ricerche. Aveva scoperto in fretta che i simboli incisi sul medaglione si potevano far risalire al culto della Dea Madre, venerata fin dall'epoca preistorica. Il triangolo rappresentava il fuoco e le linee ondulate l'acqua; la strana foglia che aveva descritto Trixie era, in realtà, una triquetra; persino il serpente uroboros che si mangia la coda era associato alla Dea. L'unica cosa che non tornava erano le corna.  
Stiles, però, non si era dato per vinto ed era partito da quello che aveva per arrivare alla soluzione. Il culto della Dea Madre era stato soppiantato dalle religioni dei diversi popoli dell'antichità, che ne avevano assorbito alcune caratteristiche. In epoca moderna, sembrava che fosse tornato di moda tra le streghe, o almeno tra alcune di loro. Scoprì che esistevano diverse Congreghe e che ognuna di loro fondava la propria magia sui poteri degli antichi dei, o almeno così dicevano loro.  
Stiles si concentrò su quelle Congreghe che portavano avanti il culto della Dea e, alla fine, riuscì a trovare qualcosa. Scoprì che il simbolo di uno di quei gruppi era un medaglione molto simile a quello che gli aveva descritto Trixie. Era un cerchio di bronzo circondato dal serpente uroboros, al centro aveva incisa una triquetra, ai due lati della quale c'erano i simboli dell'acqua e del fuoco, mentre in alto c'era una falce di luna rovesciata. Stiles non aveva pensato a quel particolare simbolo, durante le sue ricerche, perché di norma era rappresentato in verticale, ma vedendolo in quella posizione capì di aver fatto centro.  
Stampò l'immagine, la modificò con la penna, si coricò e la mattina dopo, a colazione, parlò con suo padre.

Lo sceriffo aveva convocato tutte le vittime dello stupratore e aveva fatto vedere loro l'immagine del medaglione che gli aveva dato Stiles. Lo avevano riconosciuto tutte, ma nessuna di loro aveva saputo dirgli altro. A quel punto, però, era chiaro che non avevano a che fare con un criminale normale. Di nuovo.  
Visto e considerato che quello era il campo di suo figlio, lo sceriffo gli aveva praticamente dato carta bianca, a condizione che lo tenesse continuamente informato dei suoi progressi. Stiles era andato subito da Deaton, l'unico che avesse i contatti giusti per avere delle risposte, possibilmente in tempi brevi. Il druido, in effetti, aveva trovato le informazioni di cui avevano bisogno in pochi giorni, peccato che non servissero comunque a risolvere il loro problema.  
Deaton era riuscito a rintracciare la Congrega che usava il medaglione che gli aveva mostrato Stiles e aveva scoperto che, circa tre anni prima, uno dei suoi membri era stato espulso, cosa molto strana tra le streghe. Il druido non era riuscito a scoprire il motivo del suo allontanamento, ma conosceva il suo nome.  
Per quanto poco fosse, Stiles informò subito il padre. Una rapida ricerca da parte della polizia confermò che Jonas Sheridan, così si chiamava lo stregone, si era trasferito a Beacon Hills solo un paio di settimane prima che iniziasse la lunga serie di stupri.  
A quel punto, però, sorgeva un altro problema: lo sceriffo Stilinski non aveva nessuna possibilità di arrestarlo. Primo, perché non aveva neanche uno straccio di prova su di lui, nemmeno un banalissimo indizio che avrebbe giustificato anche solo un interrogatorio. Secondo, perché quell'uomo era uno stregone. Lo sceriffo aveva la netta sensazione che, contro di lui, le pistole non sarebbero state di nessun aiuto.  
Stiles, ovviamente, non si diede per vinto. In fondo, se lui e i suoi amici erano stati in grado di fermare una lucertola assassina, un branco di alfa assetati di sangue, un druido oscuro completamente folle e una dannatissima volpe del caos, avrebbero anche potuto fermare un maniaco sessuale. Magia o no.  
Purtroppo, le informazioni che cercavano non potevano essere trovate su Google, con buona pace di Stiles. Così dovettero fare le ricerche alla cara, vecchia maniera: sui libri.  
Chris non era ancora tornato dalla Francia, dove lui e Isaac stavano ancora cercando di superare il dolore per la morte di Allison, ma il cacciatore aveva lasciato le chiavi del suo appartamento a Lydia, in caso di necessità, e la ragazza stava esaminando i vecchi documenti degli Argent. Con l'aiuto di Malia, Kira e Scott si stavano occupando della biblioteca della famiglia Yukimura, alla ricerca di qualunque riferimento alla stregoneria, mentre Stiles faceva la stessa cosa con i libri di Deaton. Era stato reclutato perfino Derek, che stava controllando tutti i vecchi documenti degli Hale che erano riusciti a scampare all'incendio, con Peter che lo aveva osservato divertito dalla sua postazione sul divano del loft, prima di affermare che la cosa non lo riguardava, per quanto divertente fosse, e sparire chissà dove.  
I ragazzi si diedero da fare per giorni, senza nessun risultato, fino a quando Stiles non trovò qualcosa di interessante in un libro dall'aspetto antico che Deaton aveva ricevuto solo pochi giorni prima. A quanto sembrava, esisteva un modo per privare una strega, e di conseguenza anche uno stregone, dei propri poteri. Il libro spiegava che le streghe non potevano togliersi il potere l'un l'altra, anche se restava molto sul vago sul motivo di tale proibizione. Un uomo senza poteri, invece, aveva la possibilità di riuscire nell'impresa. Sempre che fosse stato in grado di eseguire il rituale, naturalmente.  
Stiles decise che sarebbe stato lui a farlo e lo studiò con la massima attenzione. Il procedimento, in sé, non era troppo complicato: si trattava di mischiare una mezza dozzina di ceneri e polveri diverse, tutte con elevate proprietà magiche, di fare in modo di lanciare un po' del miscuglio sopra la strega che si voleva privare dei poteri e di recitare una litania in una lingua che a lui, a prima vista, sembrava latino.  
Forte della sua scoperta, il ragazzo decise di chiamare tutti a raccolta. Avevano bisogno di un piano.

La loro riunione durò un paio d'ore. Il fatto che fossero giunti a una conclusione sensata, ovviamente, era tutto merito di Lydia, visto che se fosse stato per Scott e Derek si sarebbero buttati a testa bassa in una missione suicida. La proposta di Kira di provare a fulminarlo era stata bocciata subito e la ragazza non aveva più tentato di intervenire nella discussione, mentre Malia era ancora troppo selvaggia per una situazione del genere: fosse stato per lei sarebbe rimasta nascosta nella sua tana fino a quando il pericolo non fosse passato. Sempre che, ovviamente, il tizio che stava creando tanto scompiglio non avesse gentilmente deciso di avvicinarsi ai suoi artigli e alle sue zanne, perché in quel caso sarebbe stata più che felice di farlo a pezzi e sbranarlo.  
Alla fine riuscirono a organizzarsi. Deaton avrebbe pensato al mix polveroso; Scott, Derek e Malia avrebbero fiutato la traccia del maniaco e avrebbero studiato i suoi movimenti, per poter decidere quando agire; Lydia e Kira avrebbero pensato a distrarlo al momento giusto, con il loro fascino, e gli avrebbero lanciato la polvere addosso; Stiles, infine, avrebbe seguito le ragazze da lontano e avrebbe recitato l'incantesimo al momento giusto. Tutto molto semplice e organizzato.

Ebbero bisogno di quattro giorni per trovare il momento adatto a mettere in pratica il loro piano ma alla fine andò tutto, stranamente, bene e senza intoppi. Lydia e Kira avvicinarono lo stregone al supermercato, fingendo di urtarlo accidentalmente con il loro carrello, poi si avvicinarono per assicurarsi che stesse bene e gli fecero cadere un po' di polvere sui vestiti. Stiles, che stava spiando la scena da dietro la corsia dei detersivi, si affrettò a pronunciare l'incantesimo, facendo molta attenzione alla pronuncia delle parole e, in pochi minuti, erano tutti fuori di lì.  
Gli effetti del loro operato furono pressoché immediati. Dieci minuti dopo che Stiles lo aveva avvisato che la missione era stata portata a termine con successo, lo sceriffo ricevette una chiamata da parte di Trixie Benson: la ragazza stava iniziando a ricordare quello che le era successo e pensava di poter riconoscere il suo aggressore. Nel giro di mezz'ora, tutte le vittime dello stupratore avevano chiamato per informare la polizia di aver riacquistato la memoria. Lo sceriffo convocò le ragazze per avere una descrizione dello stupratore, fece vedere loro una foto di Sheridan e tutte lo identificarono come il loro assalitore.  
Quando Stiles e Scott arrivarono alla Centrale di Polizia per capire come stavano andando le cose, lo sceriffo stava uscendo per andare ad arrestare il bastardo. I ragazzi, ovviamente, decisero di restare per vedere il porco sbattuto dietro le sbarre e, giusto per ingannare il tempo, Stiles iniziò a lamentarsi di Derek. Ultimamente, la cosa accadeva tanto spesso che Scott aveva perfino smesso di ascoltare. Quella volta sembrava avesse a che fare con delle patatine rubate, probabilmente il giorni in cui si erano riuniti per studiare il piano, e una battuta sulla scarsa prestanza fisica di Stiles che il ragazzo non aveva proprio digerito. Quando lo sceriffo tornò con il suo prigioniero, suo figlio stava ancora inveendo contro il licantropo.  
“Sul serio, non ho mai conosciuto nessuno più odioso di lui, a volte credo che sia nato solo per poter dare il tormento a me, e che si diverta immensamente nel farlo, tra l'altro.”  
“Derek Hale?” lo interruppe lo sceriffo, giusto per essere sicuro che Stiles non avesse iniziato a odiare qualcun altro nella mezza giornata in cui non aveva avuto modo di parlarci, e Scott alzò gli occhi al cielo, rassegnato, facendogli capire che aveva indovinato.  
Stiles non rispose, lo sguardo puntato su Jonas Sheridan. Continuò a fissarlo anche quando Parrish lo portò via per incatenarlo a una panca, in attesa di formalizzare le accuse per poterlo sbattere in cella, fino a che lo sceriffo non richiamò la sua attenzione.  
“Sembra che abbia funzionato” commentò.  
Stiles si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso fiero sulle labbra.  
“Non avrebbe potuto andare meglio, non è stato nemmeno troppo difficile: le parole dell'incantesimo erano così semplici che memorizzarle è stato un gioco da ragazzi. Anche trovare lui non è stato per niente complicato, al supermercato mi è bastato restare nascosto e recitare una manciata di parole in latino per risolvere il problema” gli raccontò.  
“Quindi ora è tutto a posto?” chiese conferma lo sceriffo.  
“Tranquillo, ora non ha più magia, è una persona normale e non avrete nessun problema a tenerlo dietro le sbarre.”  
“Non sai quanto la cosa mi sollevi” sospirò il padre.  
“Ah, se solo riuscissi a liberarmi così facilmente anche di quell'idiota di Derek!” si lamentò Stiles, mentre gli altri due scuotevano la testa esasperati.  
Nessuno dei tre si accorse del sorriso crudele di Sheridan, e nessuno di loro lo sentì sussurrare delle strane parole a voce bassa.

\---------- ---------- ----------

Qualche giorno dopo, Scott fermò Stiles negli spogliatoi, prima dell'allenamento.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” gli chiese, preoccupato.  
“Sì, certo. Perché?”  
“Perché mi sembri esausto. Stai di nuovo aiutando tuo padre con un nuovo caso?”  
“No, niente del genere” lo rassicurò Stiles.  
“E allora cos'hai?”  
“È che da quando abbiamo catturato quello stregone maniaco non sono più riuscito a dormire bene.”  
“Hai problemi con il sonno? Quale pensi possa essere il problema? Credi che sia grave? Forse dovremmo parlarne con Deaton, o con la madre di Kira, e...”  
“Scott!” lo richiamò Stiles, prima che si facesse prendere completamente dal panico. “Non è nulla di grave, è solo che dormo male.”  
“Ma l'ultima volta che hai avuto problemi del genere...”  
“Lo so, ma questa volta è diverso” lo interruppe di nuovo. “Ultimamente faccio parecchi sogni bagnati, se capisci cosa intendo, quindi non riesco a riposare bene. Forse mi sono lasciato influenzare troppo da questo caso. Troppe storie di satiri e ninfe che giocano felici a rincorrersi nei boschi, immagino. E troppe immagini esplicite che hanno stimolato la mia fantasia. Dico davvero, certe cerimonie antiche erano peggio di un film porno, anche se c'è da dire che almeno loro si divertivano, tra orge e riti propiziatori”  
“Oh! Oh bhe, allora... ok” biascicò Scott, molto più calmo. “Se è solo questo va bene.”  
“Sì, è solo questo.”

A distanza di due settimane dall'arresto dello stregone, però, fu chiaro che non era solo quello.  
Le notti di Stiles divennero sempre più agitate. I sogni si susseguivano l'uno dopo l'altro, impedendogli proprio di dormire, non solo di dormire bene. Come se questo non bastasse, poi, il ragazzo si accorse di un altro piccolo problema, decisamente più imbarazzante delle occhiaie dovute alla mancanza di sonno: era sempre molto, molto eccitato.  
Poteva sopportarlo a casa, dove gli bastava chiudersi in camera sua per fare quello che ogni sano adolescente maschio ama fare. Poteva sopportarlo negli spogliatoi, perché tutti si lasciavano andare a qualche giochino di mano sotto la doccia, prima o poi. Non poteva, però, sopportare che succedesse sempre e ovunque e in qualunque situazione, supermercato e Centrale di Polizia compresi.  
Quando la cosa diventò quasi del tutto ingestibile, Stiles si decise finalmente a parlarne con Scott. Il suo migliore amico lo fissò a bocca aperta per un paio di minuti buoni, prima di prendere in mano la situazione. Metaforicamente parlando, sia chiaro.  
Ci mancò poco che se lo caricasse in spalla e lo portò da Deaton, il che aveva anche senso. Al di là del fatto che Scott fosse convinto che il suo druido fosse quasi onnisciente, l'unica altra persona che conoscevano che avesse conoscenze mediche era Melissa, e Stiles non avrebbe mai e poi mai, per nessun motivo, parlato di certe cose con la madre del suo migliore amico.  
Dopo aver ascoltato il resoconto di quello che gli era successo nelle ultime due settimane, Deaton si trovò a essere d'accordo con Stiles: quella situazione tutto poteva sembrare, fuorché naturale. Gli fece comunque un prelievo del sangue, giusto per scrupolo, per assicurarsi che non stesse assumendo sostanze strane, anche a sua insaputa, che potessero andare a incidere sulla sua libido.  
Il giorno dopo, quando i ragazzi tornarono da lui, il responso fu quello che tutti e tre si aspettavano: nel sangue di Stiles non c'era nulla fuori dall'ordinario. Quindi, a quel punto, per quanto la cosa potesse sembrare assurda, non restava che una sola conclusione logica: il ragazzo era sotto l'effetto di un qualche tipo di maleficio.  
Negli ultimi anni, a Beacon Hills, avevano visto passare un sacco di esseri strani, ma quasi nessuno di loro aveva la capacità di fare una cosa simile e di streghe, fino a quel momento, non si era vista nemmeno l'ombra. Il fatto, poi, che stesse succedendo proprio dopo l'arresto di quel dannatissimo stregone non lasciava molto spazio ai dubbi. Tutti e tre furono d'accordo nel ritenere molto probabile che Sheridan fosse in qualche modo coinvolto nei problemi di Stiles.  
Stabilito questo, si trovarono a dover già affrontare il primo ostacolo. L'ex stregone era stato prontamente trasferito in carcere e nessuno di loro avrebbe avuto la minima speranza di potergli parlare, per scoprire se e cosa avesse fatto.  
Avevano bisogno di qualcuno di fidato che potesse avere una scusa plausibile per chiedere un colloquio con lui. La persona più ovvia era lo sceriffo, ma era certo che l'avvocato di Sheridan sarebbe stato presente a ogni colloqui con esponenti delle forze dell'ordine quindi, di sicuro, non avrebbero potuto parlare di magia e incantesimi.  
Fu Lydia a trovare la soluzione, quando Scott la chiamò per metterla al corrente della situazione: suggerì che fosse il padre di Kira a parlare con Sheridan. Il professor Yukimura era un insegnante di storia, anche parecchio stimato, e poteva dire di avere in progetto un saggio sui criminali più attivi nella contea di Beacon Hills negli ultimi cinquant'anni.  
Ci volle qualche giorno ma, alla fine, il professore riuscì a ottenere il permesso per intervistare Jonas Sheridan. Il suo colloquio con il prigioniero durò circa un'ora e l'uomo lasciò il carcere parecchio preoccupato.

Scott, Lydia e Stiles stavano aspettando il professor Yukimura alla Centrale di Polizia. Stiles aveva parlato al padre di quello che gli stava succedendo e dei loro sospetti e lo sceriffo non l'aveva presa esattamente bene. Non era per niente felice del fatto che suo figlio fosse finito di nuovo in mezzo a qualcosa di sovrannaturale, dopo l'esperienza con la Nogitsune. Certo, in questo caso le cose erano molto diverse, un po' di sano fai da te non aveva mai ucciso nessuno, ma avrebbe di gran lunga preferito che, per una volta, non ci fossero state complicazioni.  
Il professor Yukimura li raggiunse nell'ufficio dello sceriffo, senza accorgersi che la porta non si era chiusa bene, quando l'aveva tirata alle sue spalle. Raccontò del suo colloqui con Sheridan e confermò i loro sospetti. L'ex stregone gli aveva chiesto se il ragazzino che lo aveva rovinato avesse qualche piccolo problemino, ammettendo di fatto di avergli lanciato una maledizione. Questo, però, era tutto quello che il professore era riuscito a scoprire.  
“Deve averci sentito mentre ne parlavamo, quando pensavamo che non potesse più usare la sua magia” constatò Stiles, quando Yukimura se ne fu andato.  
“Lo credo anch'io” concordò Lydia. “Il problema è che non sono sicura che potremmo farlo confessare e scoprire cosa, di preciso, abbia fatto.”  
“Qui eravamo tutti impegnati” ricordò lo sceriffo. “Qualunque cosa abbia detto Sheridan, perché se non ho capito male di questo si tratta, non credo che qualcuno lo abbia sentito. Dobbiamo assolutamente trovare un modo per scoprirlo.”  
In quel momento, Scott si accorse della presenza di Parrish. Il ragazzo aveva aperto la porta dell'ufficio, con un paio di cartelle in mano, e aveva di certo sentito l'ultima parte del loro discorso.  
“Non so se la cosa vi possa servire,” disse il ragazzo “ma io ho sentito Sheridan dire qualcosa, prima che lo portassimo in cella.”  
Per qualche istante, sulla stanza calò un silenzio stupito. Fu lo sceriffo il primo a riprendersi.  
“Hai sentito che diceva qualcosa?”  
“Sì, mi è rimasto impresso perché non stava parlando in inglese.”  
“E ti ricordi anche quali parole ha usato?” insistette lo sceriffo.  
Parrish ci pensò un attimo, poi ripeté quello che aveva sentito, con una voce leggermente insicura. Più lui parlava, più la fronte di Lydia si aggrottava. Quando finì, la ragazza attirò l'attenzione di Scott e mosse le labbra a formare le parole “da Deaton stasera”, stando bene attenta a non farsi vedere da nessun altro.

“Perché non hai voluto che venisse anche Stiles?” chiese Scott, non appena Lydia entrò nella clinica veterinaria.  
“Perché è inutile farlo preoccupare per qualcosa su cui non abbiamo ancora la minima certezza” fu la risposta.  
“Scott mi ha raccontato tutto” intervenne Deaton. “Se siamo qui, vuol dire che tu hai capito che cosa ha detto Sheridan quando ha fatto l'incantesimo, giusto?”  
“Non esattamente. Purtroppo, temo che Parrish non abbia mai studiato latino, perché la sua pronuncia era davvero pessima.”  
“Era latino?” si stupì Scott.  
“Direi di sì, a quanto ne so io. Alcune parole erano sbagliate ma, da quello che ho capito, non credo ci siano dubbi in proposito.”  
“E cosa hai capito?” insistette l'alfa, ansioso per la sorte del suo migliore amico.  
“Nulla di buono” scosse la testa Lydia. “Se Parrish ha buona memoria e non ha sbagliato proprio tutte le pronunce, in quello che ha ripetuto c'era qualcosa che suonava come _furia del baccanale_ , che è comunque la cosa meno problematica secondo me.”  
“Non oso pensare al resto, allora” si preoccupò Deaton.  
“Perché? È così grave?” lo interrogò Scott.  
“I baccanali erano cerimonie che si svolgevano in antichità, in Grecia e a Roma. Tra le altre cose, si sacrificavano animali a mani nude e si partecipava a delle orge.”  
Scott deglutì e si voltò a guardare Lydia, che scrollò le spalle, come a suggerirgli di farsene una ragione.  
“Un'altra parte poteva essere interpretata come _ti sottometterai al tuo nemico_.”  
“Nemico? Si tratta di Sheridan? E cosa vuol dire che si sottometterà?”  
Lydia fulminò Scott con lo sguardo, seccata per essere stata interrotta.  
“Non lo so cosa significa, ti sto solo traducendo quello che ho capito” gli fece notare, alzando leggermente la voce.  
“C'è qualcos'altro?” si intromise il druido, per evitare che i ragazzi si mettessero a litigare.  
“Sì, l'ultima parte, che è anche quella più inquietante” riprese Lydia, ignorando l'espressione offesa di Scott. “Non ho capito quello che c'era prima, ma Parrish ha finito con qualcosa che potrebbe essere interpretato come _fino alla follia della violenza o alla morte_. Non sono certa al cento per cento della traduzione, ma dovrebbe avvicinarsi molto al senso di quelle parole.”  
Scott si era ammutolito quando aveva sentito parlare di morte e ora guardava Lydia e Deaton con l'espressione di un cane bastonato. Era ovvio che non avesse la minima idea di come aiutare il suo migliore amico. D'altronde, poteva ammettere senza problemi che i piani geniali erano sempre stati quelli di Stiles, non i suoi.  
Deaton, però, si era fatto qualche idea. Spiegò loro nel dettaglio quello che avevano scoperto lui e Stiles quando stavano cercando informazioni sul medaglione di Sheridan, raccontò loro della Congrega di streghe dalla quale lo stupratore era stato esiliato e li informò della sua intenzione di contattarne i membri, nella speranza che qualcuno di loro potesse aiutarli. E, a quel punto, tutto quello che restava loro da fare era aspettare.

“Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa?”  
Erano passati solo pochi giorni dal loro ultimo incontro, ma Scott non riusciva più a tenere sotto controllo la preoccupazione. La situazione di Stiles stava peggiorando e lui non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che il suo migliore amico dovesse affrontare anche quella prova, dopo quello che era successo solo pochi mesi prima.  
Deaton non se la prese per la poca educazione del giovane alfa, che gli aveva fatto quella domanda non appena era entrato nella clinica, senza nemmeno salutare, e gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante.  
“Questa mattina sono finalmente riuscito a parlare con una della anziane della Congrega” informò lui e Lydia. “Purtroppo, le informazioni che ho potuto darle non erano molte e non è riuscita a riconoscere l'incantesimo usato da Sheridan. Oltretutto, da quel poco che ho capito, ritiene che non sia uno di quelli tramandati dalla loro Congrega.”  
“E allora come facciamo ad annullare la maledizione di Stiles?” si innervosì Scott.  
“L'anziana è molto dispiaciuta per quello che è accaduto” tentò di tranquillizzarlo il druido “e mi ha assicurato che la Congrega ci darà tutto l'aiuto possibile. Per il momento, ci manderà qualcuno che ci aiuti a capire con che tipo di incantesimo abbiamo a che fare. Una volta scoperto questo, dovrebbero essere in grado di dirci come liberare Stiles dal maleficio.”

La sera dopo Scott e Lydia erano di nuovo alla clinica veterinaria. Nel pomeriggio Deaton aveva chiamato Scott per informarlo che la persona che stavano aspettando era già arrivata e i due ragazzi lo avevano raggiunto il prima possibile, attenti a non mettere in allarme Stiles.  
Il druido raccontò loro che, subito dopo pranzo, alla sua porta si era presentata una donna che aveva detto di chiamarsi Anja Sheridan. La donna aveva spiegato che era stata incaricata dal Consiglio degli Anziani della sua Congrega di fornire loro tutto l'aiuto di cui avevano bisogno. Era stata scelta lei, tra tutti, perché era la cugina di Jonas Sheridan e poteva andare a trovarlo in carcere senza destare sospetti. Anja intendeva parlare con il cugino il prima possibile per scoprire quale incantesimo avesse usato su Stiles e, quando Deaton gli aveva raccontato del tentativo inutile di Yukimura di farlo parlare, lei aveva affermato che era una strega e che intendeva usare i suoi poteri, se necessario. Il fatto che il cugino non fosse più uno stregone, poi, le dava la certezza di raggiungere il suo obiettivo, in un modo o nell'altro, dato che lui non aveva più nessuna possibilità di opporsi al suo potere.  
Passò appena mezz'ora da quando Deaton aveva aggiornato i ragazzi sulle ultime novità, quando Anja li raggiunse alla clinica. Scott aspettò giusto il tempo delle presentazioni di rito prima di riportare la conversazione su ciò che più lo interessava.  
“Allora, com'è andata?” la incalzò.  
“Ci sono notizie buone e notizie cattive, ma non vi chiederò da quali volete iniziare, tanto sarò comunque io a decidere. Ora sedetevi, perché le spiegazioni saranno lunghe” ordinò loro la strega.  
Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, stupita per quel modo di fare, ma seguì le sue istruzioni senza dire una parola. Scott fu più reticente, ma Deaton lo tirò per un braccio e lo spinse a sedersi sul tavolo d'acciaio della sua sala visite, prima di prendere posto accanto alla banshee. Solo allora Anja riprese a parlare.  
“Partiamo dall'inizio: ho scoperto quale incantesimo ha usato quell'idiota di mio cugino, come era ovvio che fosse. È una cosa creata da lui, non è uno di quelli tramandati all'interno della nostra Congrega, né da altre. Questo, ovviamente, vuol dire che non esiste un controincantesimo che può liberare seduta stante il vostro amico del maleficio.”  
“Vuol dire che non possiamo fare nulla?” si agitò subito Scott.  
“Non interrompermi, giovane alfa, o finiremo per passare tutta la notte qui e io preferirei di gran lunga andarmene a dormire. Ho detto che non esiste un controincantesimo che posso usare subito, non che non c'è soluzione. Ora,” proseguì la strega, quando fu evidente che Scott non avrebbe più parlato, nonostante fosse chiaro che morisse dalla voglia di farlo “parliamo della maledizione. La nostra piccola banshee aveva ragione, Jonas ha usato il latino. La nostra è una delle Congreghe più antiche, alcuni dei nostri incantesimi sono addirittura in egiziano, ma negli ultimi secoli ci siamo modernizzati e abbiamo iniziato a usare l'inglese” ironizzò. “L'uso del latino, da parte di mio cugino, è legato al motivo per il quale è stato bandito. Per farvela semplice: la nostra Congrega segue il culto della Dea Madre, il più antico del mondo, Jonas no. Una decina di anni fa ha deciso che sarebbe stato più divertente seguire il culto di Dioniso, solo che, imbecille com'è, non ne ha capito i principi e li ha adattati alle sue stupide idee. O meglio, ha trovato il modo di adattare un qualunque culto ai suoi desideri malati. Gli stupri sono diventati parte integrante dei suoi rituali, un po' come se lui fosse un satiro e quelle povere ragazze le ninfe che doveva inseguire e possedere. Anche la traduzione di quel poco che il poliziotto ha ricordato era fondamentalmente corretta.”  
“Peccato che non sia riuscita anche a dargli un senso” si lamentò Lydia.  
“Ti mancavano troppi elementi, ma hai fatto comunque un buon lavoro” la consolò la strega. “Traducendolo liberamente, l'incantesimo recita più o meno così: la furia del baccanale ti coglierà per rendere onore al Sommo e per trovare pace ti sottometterai al tuo nemico, oppure la brama ti divorerà fino alla follia della violenza o alla morte.”  
“Così suona ancora più brutto di quello che avevo intuito” commentò la ragazza, mentre Scott faticava a controllare la sua furia.  
“In effetti, ma ti assicuro che non è così male come può sembrare. La follia del baccanale si riferisce ai riti orgiastici che si svolgevano in onore di Dioniso, che poi sarebbe il Sommo: chiaramente, Jonas ha tralasciato tutta la parte simbolica del suo culto per concentrarsi solo sul sesso. In altre parole, il vostro amico sta perdendo, gradualmente ma inesorabilmente, il controllo della sua libido. Le conseguenze potrebbero essere due: nel primo caso, perderà del tutto la ragione e si farà guidare solo dai suoi istinti, arrivando a usare la violenza per saziarli, esattamente come Jonas; nel secondo caso, troverà il modo di non cedere, un po' come Ulisse con il canto delle sirene, ma questo lo consumerà e lo porterà alla morte, tra l'altro in breve tempo.”  
“Non è possibile” gemette Scott.  
“Jonas è sempre stato un bastardo vendicativo, fin da quando era piccolo” spiegò Anja. “Stiles gli ha tolto i suoi poteri e lui ha deciso di fargliela pagare togliendogli la ragione. Oltretutto, la parte divertente, per lui, sta nel fatto che vorrebbe costringerlo a macchiarsi dello stesso reato per il quale lui è finito in carcere, proprio grazie al vostro amico.”  
“E cosa mi dici della parte sul nemico?” intervenne Deaton.  
“Dico che con quella si è fregato, ma procediamo con ordine. Jonas voleva umiliare Stiles e punirlo nel peggior modo possibile. Per questo ha fatto in modo che fosse costretto a sottomettersi al suo peggior nemico, cioè la persona che, secondo Jonas, lui odia di più al mondo. E quando dico sottomettersi, intendo fisicamente.”  
“Nel senso che... cioè... dovrà farsi picchiare?” tentò Scott, con la faccia di uno che sta cercando di capire qualcosa di troppo complicato per lui.  
“No, nel senso che dovrà farsi scopare” lo freddò lei, incurante del principio di infarto che il ragazzo stava avendo. “E qui, come dicevo, quel babbeo di mio cugino si è fregato con le sue stesse mani, perché questa parte dell'incantesimo offre al vostro amico una scappatoia: la maledizione non avrà effetto fino a quando lui continuerà a farsi sottomettere dal suo nemico.”  
“Il problema sarà capire chi è, questo fantomatico nemico” ponderò Lydia.  
“Oh, ci ha già pensato Jonas. Mi ha confessato che ha origliato una conversazione, dopo il suo arresto, in cui Stiles professava il suo odio per un certo Derek Hale.”  
A quella rivelazione Scott iniziò a boccheggiare, ormai vicino a perdere i sensi, Deaton spalancò la bocca incapace di proferire parola e Lydia scoppiò a ridere. Quando la situazione si fu calmata, la strega provò a chiedere spiegazioni.  
“Mi sono persa qualcosa?”  
“Derek è un nostro amico” rivelò Lydia. “Ci ha aiutato in più di un'occasione e, anche se lui e Stiles si beccano in continuazione, non si odiano di certo. Non davvero.”  
“Ma non abbiamo nessuna speranza che Derek faccia una cosa del genere con Stiles” fece notare Scott, sempre più agitato.  
“Non ne sarei così sicura” lo contraddisse Lydia. “Piuttosto, per quanto sia una scappatoia utile, non credo che sia questa la soluzione a cui ti riferivi, giusto?” chiese, rivolgendosi ad Anja.  
“No, non lo è, ma ci darà il tempo che ci serve per arrivarci. Dovete sapere che ogni vecchio incantesimo ha il suo controincantesimo, esistono pochissimi incantesimi che non possono essere spezzati in nessun modo, e sono stati creati da maghi molto potenti. Nella maggior parte dei casi, il controincantesimo è stato creato dalla stessa strega che ha inventato l'incantesimo, negli altri è stato messo a punto nel corso degli anni, e ogni Congrega tramanda entrambi ai suoi appartenenti. Se una strega, o uno stregone, crea un nuovo incantesimo lo presenta al Consiglio degli Anziani della sua Congrega insieme al controincantesimo, perché vengano valutati e, nel caso, approvati e registrati entrambi. Chiunque crei un incantesimo senza informarne gli Anziani viene severamente punito. Nel caso di Jonas, lui non fa più parte di nessuna Congrega, quindi si è ritenuto esonerato da questa regola, come quasi tutti quelli che praticano la magia al di fuori di qualunque gruppo. Ora, una strega che fa registrare il suo incantesimo lo mette virtualmente a disposizione di tutti i membri della sua Congrega, quindi può essere usato da chiunque lo conosca e abbia poteri magici. In altre parole, c'è la precisa volontà di condividerlo con gli altri. Se questa volontà non c'è, l'incantesimo non può essere usato da nessun altro a parte il suo creatore. Nel nostro caso, il modo più veloce per annullare la maledizione sarebbe costringere Jonas a recitare il controincantesimo. Il problema è che l'idiota non è più uno stregone, non ha poteri magici, quindi non può fare incantesimi.”  
“Ma allora...” iniziò a dire Scott, confuso e preoccupato.  
“Allora,” lo interruppe la strega “non ci resta che la seconda opzione. Jonas non è mai stato un mago potente e di certo non lo è diventato da quando è stato esiliato, quindi abbiamo la nostra soluzione: un circolo di streghe dovrà praticare un incantesimo di purificazione su Stiles.”  
“Facciamolo!” saltò su Scott, deciso, con l'espressione più ottimistica che gli si fosse vista in faccia da quando tutta quella storia era cominciata.  
“Certo che lo faremo, ragazzino” confermò la strega, chiaramente seccata per l'ennesima interruzione. “Ma questo particolare rituale può essere celebrato solo due volte l'anno, durante uno dei solstizi, e il prossimo sarà tra poco più di due mesi.”  
“Quindi, Derek dovrà fare sesso con Stiles per bloccare gli effetti della maledizione fino a quando voi non sarete in grado di annullarla del tutto” riassunse Lydia.  
“Esattamente, mia piccola banshee. Felice di sapere che possiamo far affidamento almeno sul tuo cervello. Comunque, avete ancora un po' di tempo per organizzarvi. A quanto mi ha detto Jonas, il vostro amico dovrebbe iniziare a perdere il controllo tra circa una settimana.”  
Una mezz'ora dopo la strega si congedò, assicurando che appena tornata a casa avrebbe iniziato i preparativi per la cerimonia. Lydia la accompagnò alla porta e le fece un'ultima domanda, prima che lei se ne andasse.  
“Non hai pensato che tuo cugino avrebbe potuto toglierti i poteri, quando sei andata a trovarlo, come Stiles ha fatto con lui?”  
“I cervelli del gruppo siete tu e Stiles, vero? Comunque no, non ce n'era motivo. Vedi, Lydia, streghe si nasce e chi nasce con la magia può fare tante cose, ma ha anche delle limitazioni. Una di queste è l'impossibilità di privare un'altra strega dei suoi poteri. Anche se Stiles gliel'ha tolta, Jonas è nato con la magia, non potrà mai portare via i poteri a nessuno.”  
“È una cosa che vi impongono alla nascita? Un qualche tipo di incantesimo?”  
“No, è una precisa volontà della Dea. Prova a pensarci: se oltre a quello che possiamo fare fossimo anche in grado di togliere la magia ai nostri simili, a quest'ora ci saremmo estinti da secoli.”  
Lydia fece un piccolo cenno di assenso, in segno di comprensione, e Anja se ne andò, salutandola con la mano.

\---------- ---------- ----------

Quando Lydia aveva suggerito di parlare prima con Derek che con Stiles, Scott si era dichiarato d'accordo. Non perché pensasse davvero che fosse un buon piano, visto che era certo che Derek li avrebbe sbattuti fuori a calci dal suo loft non appena sentita tutta la storia, ma perché non aveva la più pallida idea di come affrontare il discorso con il suo migliore amico. Non poteva certo andare da Stiles e dirgli che si stava trasformando in un satiro in calore, peli esclusi. Né tantomeno poteva illustrargli nei dettagli qual era l'unico modo che aveva per evitare di farsi arrestare per aggressione. Alfa o no, sapeva di non avere abbastanza forza e coraggio per fronteggiare una discussione del genere, aveva bisogno di tempo per prepararsi psicologicamente.  
Fu Lydia a spiegare tutto a Derek, ovviamente, con quella completa mancanza di pudore e vergogna che la rendeva la persona spaventosa che era. Il licantropo si dimostrò debitamente scioccato ma, con grande sorpresa di Scott, non fece nulla per liberarsi della loro fastidiosa presenza.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per lunghi minuti, lo sguardo concentrato a fissare il pavimento. Quando, alla fine, sollevò la testa, diede solo una rapida occhiata a Scott, prima di dedicare la sua totale attenzione a Lydia.  
“Come è possibile che sia successa una cosa del genere? Pensavo che il rituale che ha praticato Stiles fosse andato bene.”  
“La strega ha detto che è stato eseguito alla perfezione. Purtroppo, non c'era scritto da nessuna parte, nei documenti consultati da Stiles, che l'effetto non è immediato” rispose la ragazza. “Il loro potere ci mette un po' per sparire del tutto e Sheridan ha usato tutto quello che gli restava per vendicarsi.”  
“E c'è riuscito” commentò Scott, sconsolato.  
“Bhe, non del tutto” gli fece notare Derek. “In fondo, è stato così stupido da lasciare una possibilità a Stiles.”  
“Una possibilità che non potrà sfruttare” si innervosì Scott. “O vuoi dirmi che sei disposto a... a...” ma sbuffò senza riuscire a concludere la frase.  
“Non vedo perché no” lo sorprese Derek.  
Scott lo guardò a bocca aperta, incapace di credere a quello che aveva appena sentito. Lydia, dal canto suo, guardava il giovane Hale con un sorrisino saputo.  
“Il punto è questo: non ho nessun problema a fare sesso con gli uomini. Non lo sbandiero in giro, perché sono solo fatti miei, ma sono bisessuale.”  
Scott aveva iniziato ad avere problemi di respirazione, mentre Lydia annuiva soddisfatta.  
“E a parte questo, devo molto a Stiles, come tutti del resto. Ci ha salvato la vita non so più quante volte, con le sue intuizioni e con i suoi stupidi atti di coraggio, e non ho certo intenzione di voltargli le spalle proprio quando ha bisogno di aiuto.”  
Il resto della serata venne usato per organizzare un piano.  
Fu Lydia, ancora una volta, a stabilire come si sarebbero mossi. Scott, dal canto suo, preferì tenersi fuori da quella faccenda il più possibile, certo com'era che Stiles avrebbe scoperto tutto, e presto anche, e lo avrebbe ammazzato, magari dopo avergli strappato le palle, in segno di amicizia.  
La brillante strategia di Lydia prevedeva che Stiles non sapesse nulla dei veri effetti della maledizione. Derek doveva semplicemente provarci con lui e sfoderare tutto il suo fascino Hale per conquistarlo e portarselo a letto. In fondo, Stiles era pur sempre un diciassettenne, in preda agli ormoni come tutti i suoi coetanei e la maggior parte degli uomini del mondo, e Derek sapeva come ottenere qualcosa, quando la voleva.

Il giorno dopo convocarono tutti a casa di Scott. Fu sempre Lydia a incaricarsi delle spiegazioni, per ovvie ragioni. Spiegò della perdita graduale di potere da parte di Sheridan e di come avesse usato tutto quello che restava della sua magia per lanciare una maledizione su Stiles.  
“Un esorcismo, ecco di cosa avresti bisogno” bofonchiò lo sceriffo. “Non bastava la volpe, ora pure Mago Merlino” si lamentò.  
Lydia rassicurò tutti, dicendo che Sheridan non aveva abbastanza potere per lanciare una maledizione seria, e che si era limitato a rendere solo un po' più attiva la libido di Stiles.  
“Un po' quanto? Perché alla sua età è già abbastanza sviluppata di suo” si informò Melissa, preoccupata.  
Lydia, però, ribadì che non c'era nulla da temere e che, al massimo, si sarebbe svegliato più spesso la mattina con i pantaloni bagnati, ignorando l'evidente imbarazzo dell'amico. Li informò anche che l'ex Congrega di Sheridan aveva offerto loro tutto l'aiuto di cui avevano bisogno, che la strega che aveva parlato con loro aveva detto chiaramente che la situazione non era per niente preoccupante e che in un paio di mesi si sarebbe risolto tutto, grazie a un rituale di purificazione.  
Derek, seduto vicino a Scott, fu quasi costretto a piantargli gli artigli nella coscia, per evitare che smascherasse le mezze verità della banshee, e Deaton, seduto all'altro lato dell'alfa, si premurò di dargli dei calcetti non troppo amichevoli sulle caviglie quando non era abbastanza celere nel confermare le parole della ragazza.  
Alla fine, tutti sembrarono più o meno convinti e la riunione fu sciolta. Fu a quel punto che Derek entrò in azione.  
Si avvicinò a Stiles con tutta la casualità di cui era capace, mentre Lydia guidava gli altri verso la cucina per un caffè, con grande abilità. Quando fu al suo fianco si chinò per riuscire a sussurrargli all'orecchio, attento a farsi sentire solo da lui.  
“Puoi ingannare loro, ma non puoi ingannare il mio naso. Io lo so cosa ti sta succedendo davvero, lo sento, e so che sta peggiorando, ne avverto l'odore.”  
Stiles si irrigidì e si voltò, pronto a fronteggiarlo, ma Derek non si lasciò impressionare.  
“Io lo sento, Stiles,” ripeté “e so anche come potresti risolverlo. Vuoi che te lo dica?”  
Il licantropo, però, non aspettò una risposta e uscì di casa. Stiles combatté un'ardua battaglia, della durata di tre secondi netti, nella sua testa. Una parte di lui era certa che Derek lo stesse solo prendendo in giro, ma tutto il resto del suo essere era terribilmente curioso di sapere che cosa aveva fiutato con quel suo naso peloso. Come sempre, fu la sua curiosità a vincere e Derek aveva appena fatto in tempo a mettere piede nel primo giardino del patio prima che lui partisse al suo inseguimento.  
“Allora, com'è che si può risolvere, eh?” gli chiese, per niente amichevole, non appena lo raggiunse.  
Derek aveva sentito Stiles seguirlo e si era diretto con passo spedito verso il suo SUV. Quando era arrivato a casa di Scott aveva fatto attenzione a parcheggiarlo in modo che la parte del guidatore fosse rivolta verso la strada, così che nessuno, nell'edificio, avrebbe potuto vedere quello che succedeva dietro la grande auto e, allo stesso tempo, non si sarebbero insospettiti quando lui e Stiles fossero spariti alla loro vista.  
Non appena il ragazzo gli pose la sua domanda, il licantropo si girò verso di lui con un sorriso scaltro. Fece due passi senza dire nulla e, prima che Stiles potesse rendersene conto, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo sbatté contro la macchina.  
Stiles era pronto a protestare a gran voce per quel trattamento inumano, facendogli presente che avrebbe dovuto decidersi a smettere di agire come un troglodita maleducato, quando Derek fece qualcosa di totalmente assurdo da lasciarlo senza parole. E senza fiato.  
Derek si era chinato su di lui e lo aveva leccato, dalla base della gola fino alla punta del mento. Lo aveva fatto lentamente, come se si stesse gustando il suo sapore, e alla fine lo aveva fissato dritto negli occhi con l'espressione più soddisfatta che Stiles gli avesse mai visto in faccia.  
Dopo qualche secondo, strinse di nuovo la presa sulle sue braccia e lo staccò dall'auto, aprendo la portiera.  
“Sai dove trovarmi, Stiles” si limitò a dirgli, prima di salire in macchina.  
Stiles lo guardò andare via ancora sotto shock. Gli ci volle qualche minuto per riprendersi e allora iniziò a inveire contro quel dannato licantropo che, non contento di avere mille e uno difetti, doveva per forza essere anche un maniaco.

Stiles, ovviamente, non andò da Derek. Nel momento stesso in cui era rientrato in casa di Scott, sconvolto e infuriato per quello che il licantropo gli aveva fatto, aveva preso la solenne decisione di tenersi il più lontano possibile da lui, da lì fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Anche perché non aveva davvero nessun motivo per passare del tempo in compagnia di qualcuno che non sopportava e che riusciva a fargli saltare i nervi ogni singola volta che lo vedeva.  
Seriamente, perché avrebbe dovuto voler aver a che fare con Derek Hale? Quel licantropo da strapazzo lo aveva sempre trattato con sufficienza fin dalla prima volta che si erano visti. Stiles detestava quelle sue sopracciglia inarcate e l'odioso sguardo di commiserazione che gli rivolgeva per quasi tutto il tempo, come se stesse guardando un imbecille. Come se quello stupido tra loro due fosse lui, poi.  
E anche se lo aveva aiutato con la storia del Nogitsune, qualche mese prima, era niente se paragonato a tutti i guai che loro avevano dovuto affrontare a causa sua. Quindi, la conclusione era semplice: più gli sarebbe rimasto lontano e più sarebbe stato felice.  
Stiles non andò da Derek, ovviamente. Peccato che la sua risoluzione non fosse servita a nulla visto che nei giorni successivi il licantropo non fece altro che capitarli tra i piedi.  
Lydia e Scott si erano messi in testa che Beacon Hills non era al sicuro e che loro dovevano fare qualcosa, perciò avevano bisogno dell'aiuto di tutti, Derek compreso. Stiles li guardò come se fossero impazziti quando lo misero al corrente dei loro propositi, e per più di un buon motivo. Primo, perché Beacon Hills e sicurezza nella stessa frase era una contraddizione in termini, persino Hogwarts era un posto più sicuro in cui vivere rispetto alla loro ridente cittadina. Secondo, perché di norma i problemi non avevano mai fatto fatica a trovarli, non c'era bisogno che fossero loro ad andare a cercarli, e grazie tante. Terzo, perché la maggior parte dei suddetti problemi, da quelle parti, erano legati a doppio filo con la famiglia Hale, quindi chiedere aiuto proprio a uno di loro non sembrava la cosa più intelligente da fare.  
I suoi due amici, però, non presero minimamente in considerazione le sue validissime obiezioni. Scott gli ricordò che Derek li aveva sempre aiutati, e Stiles lo guardò come se fosse lui, quella volta, ad avere bisogno di un ricovero immediato alla Eichen House, mentre Lydia gli fece notare che, proprio in quanto Hale, Derek aveva una conoscenza approfondita del mondo sovrannaturale che a loro mancava, e Stiles le chiese se avesse bevuto, visto e considerato che quell'idiota era andato a letto nientemeno che con un Darach senza rendersene conto. In ogni caso, il suo migliore amico e la ragazza di cui era stato innamorato per la maggior parte della sua esistenza ignorarono bellamente le sue rimostranze e lui non poté fare altro che seguirli in quella nuova follia. In fondo, doveva pur esserci qualcuno a tenerli d'occhio, per evitare che si cacciassero in guai troppo più grandi di loro.  
Nei quattro giorni successivi alla riunione in casa di Scott, Stiles passò più tempo con Derek che con chiunque altro. Incontri al loft, meeting alla clinica veterinaria, passaggi in macchina, altri incontri al loft. Tanti incontri al loft, perfino troppi.  
Stranamente, poi, Lydia e Scott si ricordarono, in più di un'occasione, di avere altri impegni, inderogabili a loro dire. Il risultato fu che lui si era ritrovato a passare un sacco di tempo da solo con il licantropo.  
In una situazione normale la cosa non avrebbe avuto tanta importanza, ormai era abituato al fatto che Derek fosse un maestro nell'arte di farlo irritare a morte, ma quella non era una situazione normale, proprio per niente. Se non avesse rischiato di farsi dare del pazzo visionario da suo padre, lo avrebbe denunciato per molestie.  
Derek non perdeva occasione per toccarlo, strusciarsi contro di lui, fare allusioni più o meno velate sulla sua situazione, che andava peggiorando di giorno in giorno, e sussurrargli proposte indecenti all'orecchio. Non gli toglieva mai lo sguardo di dosso, fin dal momento in cui entrava nel suo campo visivo, e continuava a sorridergli insinuante per tutto il tempo.  
La cosa che lo infastidiva di più, però, era che al suo corpo tutte quelle attenzioni non dispiacevano per niente. E di quei tempi, la cosa poteva rivelarsi piuttosto problematica.  
I suoi sogni bagnati, che prima avevano come protagoniste delle belle ragazze, passando dalle sue amiche, alle compagne di scuola, per arrivare ad attrici e modelle viste in tv o nei giornali, erano già abbastanza imbarazzanti, senza bisogno che ci entrasse a forza anche un lupo mannaro. Da quando Derek lo aveva sbattuto contro la sua auto, Stiles passava le notti a baciarsi e fare sesso con lui. Quelle immagini, poi, lo perseguitavano per tutto il giorno, ritornandogli alla mente nei momenti meno opportuni, e le erezioni arrivavano veloci e intense come mai gli era capitato prima.  
Tutto il tempo passato in compagnia di Derek, poi, che per qualche assurda ragione sembrava provarci con lui, non lo aiutava di certo. Ogni volta che il licantropo gli si avvicinava, Stiles faticava a nascondere i brividi, si ritrovava a trattenere il fiato ed era certo che il naso del lupo avvertisse chiaramente l'odore della sua eccitazione.  
Dopo quattro giorni di tortura decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Stava impazzendo! Non solo si eccitava per un uomo, fatto in sé che lo aveva sorpreso, certo, ma di certo non lo aveva sconvolto. La cosa grave era che si eccitava per un uomo che lo faceva costantemente uscire dai gangheri. Aveva bisogno di aiuto e c'era una sola persona con la quale avrebbe potuto parlare.

Danny ascoltò tutto il suo discorso in silenzio, l'espressione via via sempre più divertita.  
“Vediamo se ho capito bene. Ultimamente passi un sacco di tempo con Derek, lui ci sta provando con te e tu, da qualche notte, sogni di fare sesso con lui e la cosa ti eccita” elencò. “È tutto?”  
“Perché? Non ti sembra che sia più che sufficiente?”  
Danny scoppiò a ridere, ma si interruppe di colpo quando si accorse dell'occhiata omicida che gli stava lanciando Stiles.  
“D'accordo, scusa. Il fatto è che mi sembra tutto molto chiaro.”  
“Bene, così potrai spiegarlo anche a me” pretese l'amico, ancora offeso.  
“Prima di tutto, sappi che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in quello che ti sta succedendo.”  
Stiles non era esattamente certo che gli effetti di una maledizione non rientrassero nella categoria degli sbagli, perlomeno per chi doveva affrontarli, ma preferì non interrompere. Anche perché spiegare cosa gli stava davvero accadendo sarebbe stato un po' complesso.  
“Provare desiderio per un uomo non è una cosa di cui vergognarsi” continuò Danny.  
“Questo lo so” sbuffò Stiles. “Anche se è strano che sia capitato solo adesso. Voglio dire, fino a qualche giorno fa avrei giurato che mi piacessero le ragazze.”  
“E perché non dovrebbero piacerti più?” gli chiese Danny. “Il fatto che provi attrazione per Derek non significa che tu sia gay. Potrebbe essere solo un periodo, una curiosità passeggera, o magari scoprirai di essere bisex.”  
“D'accordo, ma non potevo essere curioso con... che ne so? Con te?” si lamentò il giovane Stilinski.  
Danny gli si avvicinò con un sorriso invitante.  
“Vorresti provare?” lo provocò, con la voce più bassa del normale.  
Stiles fece un balzo all'indietro e si affrettò a declinare l'offerta.  
“Grazie, ma no grazie, non sei il mio tipo.”  
Danny scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
“E questo risponde alla tua domanda” gli fece notare, non appena riprese fiato.  
“In che senso, scusa?”  
“Nel senso che Derek è sexy da morire. So che finora non ti sei mai interessato al genere ma, credimi, quell'uomo è sesso che cammina. Che tu sia solo curioso, o che abbia tardivamente scoperto di essere attratto anche dai ragazzi, non mi stupisce che la tua attenzione si sia concentrata su di lui. Soprattutto se è vero che ci sta provando.”  
“Non potrebbe essere più vero di così, fidati.”  
“Mi fido, e credo che tu sia un essere fortunato” sentenziò Danny, convinto.  
“Tu dici?”  
“Senti, curioso o no, Derek sarebbe perfetto per sperimentare un po'. È bello, è sensuale, ha un corpo da urlo e sembra anche abbastanza gentile, sotto quella maschera da bel tenebroso che, a mio parere, indossa solo perché fa figo.”  
“Quindi, secondo te, cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Questo devi deciderlo tu, dopo aver capito che cosa desideri davvero. Io, da parte mia, ti direi di andare da lui, di saltargli addosso e di fargli capire chiaramente di essere più che disponibile a giocare in orizzontale. E se poi le cose tra voi non dovessero proprio funzionare, per favore, dagli il mio numero di telefono.”

Stiles aveva mandato allegramente Danny al diavolo, dopo quell'ultima uscita, ed era tornato a casa sua per riflettere. Aveva scherzato in più di un'occasione sul suo poter essere gay, una volta aveva perfino fatto coming out con suo padre, anche se lui non gli aveva creduto nemmeno per un secondo. Pensandoci con calma, capì che provare attrazione per un uomo non lo sconvolgeva tanto quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Certo, l'idea di sperimentare il sesso omosessuale lo metteva un po' in ansia, soprattutto perché la sua esperienza si riduceva a una prima volta negli scantinati di un dannatissimo manicomio, con una ragazza che aveva vissuto sotto forma di coyote per otto anni e una volpe che gli frugava nel cervello, quindi aveva tutto il diritto di essere nervoso.  
No, quello che lo sconvolgeva davvero era provare quel tipo di attrazione proprio per Derek. Alla fine, il suo problema si riduceva a quello.  
Danny, però, aveva ragione. Analizzando obiettivamente la sua situazione, Stiles doveva ammettere che Derek era bello. Molto bello! Aveva un viso attraente e un corpo perfetto e, per quanto ne sapeva lui, le donne non gli erano mai mancate. Certo, erano quasi tutte psicopatiche e facevano immancabilmente una brutta fine, ma di sicuro quel lupo da strapazzo non sembrava dover fare molto perché gli sbavassero dietro.  
Danny, poi, aveva ragione anche su un'altra cosa: Derek sarebbe stato un candidato perfetto se avesse dovuto scegliere qualcuno con cui esplorare i nuovi desideri che si stavano facendo strada dentro di lui. Al di là della bellezza, che era sempre una cosa buona e giusta, Stiles era certo che Derek fosse un amante attento. Per quanto non andassero d'accordo, perlomeno fino a qualche giorno prima visto che quel dannato lupo sembrava aver cambiato idea, lo conosceva.  
Derek Hale era un uomo buono. Rompiscatole, idiota, borioso e dagli artigli facili, ma comunque buono. E gentile, anche se faceva di tutto per nasconderlo. Era certo che se fosse andato a letto con lui sarebbe stato trattato nel migliore dei modi e non avrebbe avuto nulla di cui lamentarsi.  
A quel punto, Stiles si ritrovò a immaginare come sarebbe potuto essere, fare sesso con Derek, e quel pensiero segnò la sua definitiva disfatta. In pochi secondi si ritrovò eccitato come mai prima in vita sua, ed era tutto dire visto che era un adolescente in piena crisi ormonale, sudato e boccheggiante, la mano destra tra le gambe. Il piacere che si diede da solo non bastò a cancellare la smania che lo aveva colto e capì che la soluzione poteva essere solo una: accettare quello che Derek gli stava offrendo da giorni.

\---------- ---------- ----------

Stiles arrivò davanti al palazzo di Derek mezz'ora dopo. Aveva perso un po' di tempo per farsi una doccia e scegliere che maglietta indossare, perché non ci teneva proprio a rovinare l'atmosfera facendosi insultare per la sua sciatteria, ma lo aveva recuperato tutto nel tragitto in macchina. E per fortuna suo padre, quella sera, non aveva ancora mandato nessuno di pattuglia.  
Salì le scale obbligandosi a non correre, un gradino per volta. L'ultima cosa che desiderava era dire a Derek che voleva fare sesso con lui sudato come se avesse corso tre maratone di fila. In fondo, quella poteva essere considerata la sua seconda prima volta e lui ci teneva che fosse perfetta. O, almeno, un po' più organizzata dell'ultima.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta del loft, stava per mettere le mani sulla sbarra che fungeva da maniglia, quando sentì qualcosa che lo fece esitare. Dall'interno venivano delle voci e, per un istante, temette che Derek avesse trovato qualcun altro felice di fargli compagnia la notte. Poi riconobbe la voce di Scott e, subito dopo, quella di Lydia, sentì il suo migliore amico pronunciare il suo nome e decise di fare l'unica cosa intelligente in una situazione del genere: origliare.  
Si avvicinò il più possibile alla porta e smise quasi di respirare, per essere certo di non perdere nemmeno una parola di quello che i tre si stavano dicendo. Sentì Scott lamentarsi degli effetti della maledizione e Lydia chiedere a qualcuno a che punto fosse. Fu Derek a risponderle e Stiles avvertì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena.  
Il licantropo stava spiegando che aveva provato in tutti i modi a sedurlo, che non c'era ancora riuscito ma che non aveva intenzione di arrendersi. Fu a quel punto che Scott sbottò e a lui si gelò il sangue nelle vene.  
“Non c'è più tempo! Se non te lo porti a letto entro i prossimi due giorni potrebbe perdere il controllo. O peggio, potrebbe provare a resistere. Non posso restare qui, fermo, mentre Stiles diventa una stupratore, e di certo non ho intenzione di guardarlo morire senza fare nulla.”  
“Scott, calmati!” lo riprese Lydia. “Sai anche tu che non c'è altra soluzione. Vorrei poterti consigliare di prendere il suo posto e andare tu a letto con Stiles, in fondo ho sempre pensato che vi comportaste come una coppia sposata, ma grazie a Sheridan non servirebbe comunque a nulla. Solo Derek può bloccare gli effetti della maledizione, lo sai, quindi non ci resta che affidarci di lui.”  
“Dio, vorrei ammazzare quel bastardo.”  
“Sì, la cosa è piuttosto chiara, visto che lo ripeti da giorni, in media ogni venti minuti, ma dato che squartarlo non è un'opzione praticabile l'unica cosa che ti resta da fare è lavorare per rovinare i suoi piani.”  
“Certo, tramando perché il mio migliore amico si faccia scopare da lui.”  
“Poteva andargli peggio” si inserì la voce di Derek.  
Scott iniziò a rispondere qualcosa ma, a quel punto, Stiles era talmente furioso che non gli importava più nulla di qualunque cosa avesse avuto da dire. Afferrò la sbarra e spalancò la porta del loft con un colpo secco, cogliendo di sorpresa i suoi tre occupanti. A riprova del fatto che erano molto coinvolti, dato che i due licantropi non avevano fiutato il suo odore.  
Il primo a riprendersi dallo shock di quell'entrata a effetto fu Scott, che pigolò un sentito “Stiles!”, con la stessa espressione di un piccolo e indifeso cerbiatto accecato dai fari di una macchina. Quel suono attirò l'attenzione del diretto interessato, che decise di concentrarsi su di lui, prima che sugli altri.  
“Come hai potuto?” gli urlò contro.  
“Stiles, ascolta...” provò a difendersi l'amico, ma lui non gli lasciò il tempo di dargli nessun tipo di spiegazione. “Come hai potuto mentirmi? Come hai potuto nascondermi una cosa del genere?”  
“Volevamo proteggerti” provò a giustificarsi l'alfa, senza per altro ottenere grandi risultati.  
“Proteggermi? E come? Dicendomi che non c'era nulla di cui dovessi preoccuparmi quando sapevate benissimo che rischiavo di morire? O peggio?”  
“No, non è proprio così.”  
“E allora com'è, di preciso? Dimmi che cosa mi sta succedendo!”  
“La maledizione di Sheridan ti porterà a perdere il controllo” si affrettò a spiegargli Scott. “Se soccomberai ai tuoi istinti diventerai una specie di mostro stupratore, se invece proverai a resistere potresti anche morire. Ma Derek può aiutarti” lo informò, con la speranza nella voce. “Devi sottometterti a lui perché Sheridan pensava che fosse il tuo nemico.”  
“Sottomettermi” ripeté Stiles, pericolosamente atono. “In altre parole, e ti sto citando testualmente, mi devo far scopare da lui.”  
“Ecco, insomma...” tentò Scott, subito interrotto dallo sguardo assassino dell'altro.  
“Sei il mio migliore amico, avresti dovuto dirmelo. Perché accidenti me lo hai tenuto nascosto?” gli urlò contro.  
Scott iniziò a boccheggiare senza sapere cosa rispondere. Stiles decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza di lui e rivolse la sua attenzione verso Lydia.  
“E tu!” le disse. “Tu!”  
Lydia inarcò un sopracciglio, in attesa delle accuse che era certa sarebbero arrivate. Stiles, però, aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole adatte a esprimere la sua delusione, poi scosse la testa, fece un verso simile a un grugnito e lasciò perdere. Arrabbiarsi con Lydia sarebbe stato faticoso e completamente inutile, non aveva senso sprecare così le proprie energie. Anche perché c'era ancora Derek.  
“Spero tu ti sia divertito” sibilò cattivo, voltandosi verso il licantropo.  
“Stiles...” provò a dire lui, con un sospiro esasperato, ma il ragazzo non gli diede il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
“Di sicuro avresti una carriera nel cinema, o come truffatore. I miei complimenti.”  
Derek si accigliò e aprì la bocca per provare di nuovo a dire qualcosa ma, ancora una volta, Stiles non gliene diede modo.  
“Sei un bastardo, Derek Hale. Ma la colpa è mia, vero? Perché dovevo sapere che non era possibile che tu ti interessassi a me così, all'improvviso. Non senza un motivo. Mi auguro almeno che questi due ti abbiano offerto qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, per ripagarti del sacrificio. Posso solo immaginare quanto debba averti nauseato il pensiero di dover venire a letto con me.”  
“Stiles!” provò a richiamarlo Scott, ma l'amico lo ignorò.  
“Mi fai schifo” sputò in faccia a Derek. Poi, senza più prestare attenzione a nessuno, lasciò il loft come una furia.  
Salito in macchina, sbatté un paio di volte le mani sul volante. Ci aveva creduto, ci aveva creduto davvero, e l'idea aveva anche iniziato a piacergli. Invece era tutta una menzogna, Danny aveva toppato alla grande, quella volta.  
Stiles ci pensò su per una manciata di secondi, poi afferrò il cellulare e gli mandò un messaggio. Un minuto dopo aveva già messo in moto l'auto ed era partito.  
Al loft, Scott aveva tentato di seguire il suo migliore amico, dopo la sua fuga, per tentare di spiegargli perché avevano deciso di agire in quel modo, ma Derek lo fermò prima che fosse arrivato alla porta. L'alfa guardò con irritazione la mano serrata sul suo braccio, prima di sollevare lo sguardo sul viso dell'altro.  
“Lasciami andare” gli intimò, ma Derek non sembrò affatto intimorito dal suo tono ringhioso.  
“Ci penso io” disse.  
“Cosa?” Scott lo fissò sorpreso.  
“Ci penso io” ripeté Derek. “È una cosa che dobbiamo risolvere io e lui.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?” intervenne Lydia, che era rimasta in silenzio fino a quel momento. “Senza offesa, ma non sei esattamente un campione di tatto e una sola parola sbagliata potrebbe mandare tutto definitivamente all'aria.”  
Derek inarcò le sopracciglia in quel suo modo caratteristico, lanciando una veloce occhiata a Scott, come se le stesse chiedendo se pensava davvero che il ragazzo sarebbe stato più indicato di lui, in quella situazione. A suo credito, Lydia alzò gli occhi al cielo e lui si ritenne soddisfatto.  
“Ci penso io, voi andate a casa. Ci vediamo domani” e, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta, lasciò il loft.  
Uscito fuori dal palazzo, fece appena in tempo a vedere la jeep di Stiles allontanarsi. Recuperare il suo SUV sarebbe stato troppo lungo e, alla fine, non avrebbe saputo dove andare a cercarlo, perciò non gli restava che fare affidamento sul suo fiuto. E sui suoi muscoli.  
Lo seguì alla vecchia maniera: di corsa. Fino al campo di lacrosse.

Quando Stiles arrivò al campo, Danny era già lì. Al ragazzo bastò uno sguardo al volto dell'amico per capire che le cose, con Derek, non dovevano essere andate affatto bene.  
“Cos'è successo?” gli chiese, non appena l'altro gli si fu avvicinato.  
“È uno stronzo!” sentenziò Stiles. “E tu non avresti dovuto consigliarmi di provarci.”  
“È andata così male?”  
“Non è andata affatto! Era tutto uno scherzo, non gli interesso davvero. L'ha fatto solo perché...”  
Stiles chiuse la bocca di scatto e inspirò profondamente, per evitare di dire qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.  
“Non so nemmeno perché” riprese, decidendo che era meglio non inventarsi storie troppo strane, per evitare di tradirsi. “So solo che non c'era niente di vero.”  
“Te lo ha detto lui?” gli chiese Danny, perplesso.  
“No, l'ho sentito che ne parlava con Scott e Lydia. Scott e Lydia, capisci? Quei due sapevano tutto e non mi hanno detto niente. Si presume che Scott sia il mio migliore amico, giuso? Non pensi che dovrebbe dirmele certe cose?”  
“Sì, dovrebbe” concordò Danny, sempre più convinto che in tutta quella storia ci fosse qualcosa di molto strano.  
“E Lydia! Come le è venuto in mente di non dirmelo? Cioè, no, è Lydia, magari ha pure organizzato tutto lei.”  
Stiles si passò una mano sugli occhi,, squotendo la testa, ancora sconvolto per quello che aveva scoperto. Ci aveva creduto, davvero. Certo, era arrabbiato con Scott e Lydia per avergli nascosto una cosa così importante, ma era Derek quello con cui ce l'aveva di più. Lo aveva ingannato e lui era stato così idiota da cascarci, ci aveva addirittura sperato. E la delusione faceva dannatamente male.  
Danny riusciva a vedere il suo dolore, anche se era convinto che ci fosse molto di più di quello che l'amico gli aveva detto, ma era cosciente di non poter fare molto per lui. Il rifiuto era qualcosa con cui tutti, prima o poi, dovevano fare i conti. Stiles, a dire il vero, ci era già abituato e il fatto che l'avesse presa così male, per come la vedeva lui, non faceva altro che dimostrare quanto, in effetti, gli piacesse Derek.  
Purtroppo non poteva far sparire il suo dolore all'improvviso, ma di sicuro poteva almeno provare a consolarlo. Era deciso a dimostrargli che poteva appoggiarsi a lui, se lo voleva, per superare quello che gli era successo, e magari per mettere un po' di ordine in tutta quella faccenda. E in fondo, un abbraccio non poteva fare altro che bene.  
Stiles sentì, più che vedere, le braccia di Danny cingergli il busto. L'amico gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena e lui sospirò, poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.  
“Mi dispiace” sussurrò Danny.  
“Non avresti dovuto dirmi di buttarmi” borbottò Stiles.  
“Vero” ridacchiò l'amico. “Ma occasioni del genere non si possono perdere, o il dio dei gay potrebbe arrabbiarsi.”  
Stiles sbuffò, a metà tra l'irritato e il divertito, e si avvicinò un po' di più al suo corpo. Era così piacevole stare tra quelle braccia, il calore della sua pelle lo faceva sentire incredibilmente bene e il suo profumo era davvero buonissimo. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo sentire ancora di più, quell'odore, e poter essere scaldato ancora da quel piacevole calore. Magari, se lo avesse stretto anche lui...  
Stiles capì quello che stava facendo solo quando sentì Danny irrigidirsi.  
“Forse” disse l'amico “non hai ancora perso la tua occasione.”  
Stiles sollevò lo sguardo e vide che fissava qualcosa dritto davanti a lui, con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra. Quando si girò vide Derek. Fermo con le gambe larghe e le braccia incrociate a una decina di metri da loro, che li fissava con uno sguardo torvo.  
“Parlargli” gli suggerì l'amico. “Non ti avrebbe seguito se davvero non gli interessassi. Senti cosa ha da dire e poi decidi. Noi ci vediamo a scuola” e, con un'ultima pacca sulla spalla, se ne andò.

Per Derek non era stato troppo complicato seguire Stiles. Il ragazzo non aveva esattamente calcato il piede sull'acceleratore, come se non avesse poi tutta questa fretta di arrivare ovunque stesse andando. Senza contare che la sua meta, dopo qualche chilometro, era diventata abbastanza chiara: la scuola. E, seriamente, come sarebbe potuto essere altrimenti?  
Riconobbe subito Danny, fermo ai margini del campo di lacrosse, e decise di tenersi in disparte fino a quando Stiles non fosse rimasto di nuovo solo. Ciò di cui dovevano parlare non era certo qualcosa di cui discutere in pubblico, soprattutto se quel pubblico non sapeva nulla di sovrannaturale.  
I suoi piani cambiarono nel momento in cui Danny abbracciò Stiles. E non perché aveva avuto l'immediato istinto di strappare a morsi quelle braccia dal resto del corpo del ragazzo, giusto per insegnargli a tenerle a posto, assolutamente no. Aveva deciso di intervenire solo perché aveva fiutato l'eccitazione di Stiles farsi sempre più forte e voleva evitare che perdesse il controllo e facesse qualche sciocchezza. Era solo per questo motivo che era uscito allo scoperto e si era avvicinato, fermandosi a una decina di metri da loro con le braccia incrociate, sicuro che lo avrebbero notato presto.  
Stiles gli dava le spalle e fu Danny il primo a vederlo. Pensava di doverlo obbligare a lasciarli soli, o almeno di doversela vedere con qualche insulto per il presunto torto fatto a Stiles, ma il ragazzo lo stupì con un ghigno, come se sapesse già perché era lì e lo approvasse. Derek lo sentì parlare di una qualche occasione, mente lo indicava a Stiles, e poi attirare di nuovo l'attenzione dell'amico, consigliandogli di parlare con lui. In pochi minuti li aveva lasciati soli, ma a Derek non sfuggì lo sguardo di avvertimento che gli lanciò prima di salire in macchina. Come se un semplice essere umano potesse spaventare un licantropo come lui.  
Dopo che Danny se ne fu andato, sul campo di lacrosse scese il silenzio. Derek non aveva nessuna fretta e Stiles, dal canto suo, era troppo infuriato per quello che aveva scoperto, e per essere stato seguito, per riuscire a dire qualcosa. Col passare dei minuti, però, l'impazienza del ragazzo continuò ad aumentare, fino a quando non fu, semplicemente, troppa.  
“Che cosa sei venuto a fare, qui?” sbottò.  
“Dobbiamo parlare” fu la risposta laconica.  
“Parlare? E di cosa?” perse le staffe Stiles. “Del fatto che hai tramato con Scott e Lydia per nascondermi al verità? O magari di quanto ti sia divertito a prendermi in giro?”  
“Non essere ridicolo, nessuno si è divertito, l'abbiamo fatto per te.”  
“Oh sì, certo. Perché io non avevo il diritto di sapere cosa mi stava succedendo, vero?” urlò il ragazzo. “Perché dire la verità a quell'idiota di Stiles? Molto meglio fare tutto alle sue spalle e vedere quanto tempo ci mette a piegarsi a novanta davanti al lupo forte e possente.”  
“Piantala.”  
“Dimmi, le frasi a effetto te le suggeriva Lydia o te le studiavi tu la notte?”  
“Ti ho detto di finirla” lo avvisò Derek, avvicinandosi fino a ritrovarsi a un paio di passi da lui.  
Stiles, però, era talmente furioso da non vedere l'avvertimento presente nel tono di voce del licantropo.  
“Avevi un quaderno in cui ti scrivevi le battute? Perché mi piacerebbe vederlo, così magari te ne rubo qualcuna visto che funzionano.”  
“Adesso basta!” ringhiò Derek.  
Lo raggiunse in un istante, lo afferrò per le spalle e calò con le labbra sulle sue. Violare la sua bocca non fu difficile, dato che Stiles non l'aveva ancora chiusa, di certo intenzionato a fare ancora largo uso del suo pungente sarcasmo. Derek ne approfittò e lo assaporò con cura, approfondendo il bacio ed esplorando ogni angolo di quell'anfratto dal gusto incredibilmente dolce.  
Quando finalmente si separò da lui, Stiles aveva il respiro pesante e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“Non ci avrei provato con te se non fosse stato per la maledizione, hai ragione” iniziò subito a spiegargli, prima che si riprendesse. “Ma avrei anche potuto rifiutare, quando Lydia e Scott me ne hanno parlato, e invece non l'ho fatto. Ho deciso di aiutarti, Stiles, ben consapevole di cosa avrei dovuto fare per riuscirci.”  
“Non voglio la tua pietà” si lamentò il ragazzo, il tono della sua voce molto lontano da quello caustico che aveva usato solo pochi minuti prima.  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, prima di fissarli su di lui, con l'espressione che la diceva lunga su cosa pensasse della sua intelligenza, in quel momento.  
“Vediamo di chiarirci: la maledizione ha effetto su di te, non su di me” gli fece notare. “Si presume che dovrei scoparti, Stiles, e ti assicuro che la pietà non mi ha mai fatto eccitare. Se ti voglio steso sul mio letto il motivo è un altro, e ha a che fare con il tuo corpo, con il tuo odore, con il tuo sapore, con il tuo cervello e la tua ironia, non con il fatto che sei in pericolo.”  
“Stai mentendo” si intestardì Stiles.  
“Perché non te ne accerti di persona?” lo sfidò il licantropo. “Vieni a casa con me e vediamo chi ha ragione.”  
Stiles rimase a fissarlo, titubante, per una manciata di secondi. Derek gli aveva appena detto che lo desiderava, ma lui non poteva proprio crederci. Fu per questo che alla fine decise di cedere alla sua provocazione, certo com'era che non sarebbe successo nulla.  
“Andiamo” sentenziò, divincolandosi dalla sua presa per raggiungere la sua auto.

Fecero tutto il viaggio in silenzio e, una volta arrivati al loft, Derek non gli lasciò il tempo di dire nulla. Lo afferrò di nuovo per le spalle e ricominciò a baciarlo, spingendolo allo stesso tempo verso il suo letto.  
Stiles si ritrovò preso alla sprovvista e non ebbe nessuna possibilità di opporsi. Non che ne avrebbe avuto il desiderio, in ogni caso. Tuttavia, una parte della sua mente continuava a negare l'avvio, perché i baci erano solo baci e non era necessario provare chissà quale tipo di trasporto emotivo per darli.  
Fu solo quando Derek gli tolse la camicia e la maglietta, in rapida successione, e lo spinse a stendersi sul letto che le sue certezze iniziarono a vacillare. Peccato che a quel punto fosse ormai troppo tardi.  
Vide Derek slacciargli i pantaloni e sfilarglieli, per poi togliersi la maglia e restare a petto nudo. Sentì la pelle calda del licantropo sulla sua quando lui gli si sdraiò sopra per baciarlo ancora e, soprattutto, sentì le sue mani esplorarlo. Le braccia, i fianchi, il petto, le cosce, il viso. Tutti i punti in cui lo toccava sembravano prendere fuoco e Stiles si ritrovò a boccheggiare e a desiderare sempre di più in pochissimo tempo. Quando Derek lo toccò in mezzo alle gambe quasi urlò per il piacere e la sua ragione andò in tilt.  
Quello che successe dopo fu come un sogno. Percepì, più che vederlo, Derek spogliarsi e poi sfilargli i boxer. Si ritrovò girato con la pancia sul materasso e avvertì una sensazione gelida tra le gambe, un istante prima che quella parte di lui iniziasse a bruciare. Capì che le dita di Derek lo stavano preparando e tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu gemere e sospirare.  
Quando il licantropo entrò in lui si ritrovò senza fiato, la maledizione e qualunque altra cosa che non fosse l'enorme membro che lo riempiva completamente dimenticata.  
L'ultima cosa che Stiles ricordò, quella notte, fu la luce bianca che lo accecò quando raggiunse l'orgasmo e il verso gutturale di Derek che faceva da eco alle sue grida di piacere.

Per i successivi tre giorni, Stiles fece di tutto per evitare Derek. Non rispose ai suoi messaggi, fece finta di non vederlo appostato vicino al campo quando si allenava con la squadra e, alla fine delle lezioni, si premurò di correre verso la sua auto il più velocemente possibile, per non farsi intercettare. Non era una bella situazione, e diamine se era imbarazzante, ma perlomeno si sentiva meglio e riusciva a dormire la notte, senza fare troppi sogni a luci rosse. Anche se doveva ancora stare attento a non avvicinarsi troppo alle altre persone, soprattutto se non erano vestite di tutto punto. Sapeva che doveva ringraziare Derek per questo, ma ogni volta che pensava a lui la sua mente non poteva fare a meno di concentrarsi su pelle calda, gemiti e spinte vigorose, e lui non era in grado di affrontarlo. Non se voleva mantenere una seppur minima parvenza di autocontrollo e amor proprio.  
Derek, dal canto suo, aveva perso la pazienza già il primo giorno, ma a quel punto era anche preoccupato, e tanto. Non credeva che Stiles se ne rendesse conto, ma lui era perfettamente in grado di sentire l'odore della sua eccitazione e si era reso conto che, col passare dei giorni, diventava sempre più pungente. Di nuovo.  
Quel giorno, come quelli precedenti, non fece nulla per fermare la fuga di Stiles, perché non ci teneva ad attirare troppo l'attenzione su di loro, ma decise comunque di fare qualcosa. Fu per questo che andò a sedersi sul cofano della macchina di Lydia.  
La ragazza non disse nulla quando lo vide, si limitò a lanciargli un'occhiataccia infastidita che fece sorridere il licantropo. Fu proprio Derek a parlare per primo.  
“La maledizione ha ricominciato a fare effetto” la informò.  
“Sì, buongiorno anche a te, Derek, anch'io sono felice di vederti dopo tanto tempo. Oh, no, è vero: sono giorni che sei appostato qui come uno stalker, come non detto.”  
Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, per nulla impressionato dalla sua acidità, e Lydia sospirò irritata, convinta com'era che la media del quoziente intellettivo delle persone che la circondavano rasentasse tragicamente lo zero.  
“Sì, dal comportamento assurdo di Stiles avevo dedotto che tu fossi riuscito a ottenere ciò che volevi.”  
“Quindi perché non ha funzionato?” insistette il licantropo, decidendo di non fare commenti sui suoi personali desideri.  
“E cosa ti fa pensare che non lo abbia fatto?” gli chiese Lydia. “È solo un palliativo, Derek, non una cura” gli spiegò. “Anja è stata molto chiara in proposito: farlo con te servirà a tenere i sintomi sotto controllo, ma dobbiamo aspettare il solstizio per poterlo liberare definitivamente dalla maledizione.”  
“In altre parole,” chiese conferma Derek “dobbiamo continuare a farlo?”  
“Immagino che sarà davvero un grande sacrificio per te” lo prese in giro Lydia, e Derek non fece nulla per nascondere il ghigno compiaciuto che gli era comparso in volto.

\---------- ---------- ----------

Il giorno dopo il licantropo decise di passare all'azione. Mandò un messaggio a Scott chiedendogli di scortare Stiles alla fine delle lezioni, per impedirgli di scappare di nuovo, e si mise ad aspettare. Stiles lo trovò appoggiato alla portiera della sua auto, le braccia incrociate sul petto e l'espressione decisa. L'occhiata accusatoria che rivolse a Scott, per quell'ennesimo tradimento, mise chiaramente a disagio l'amico, ma non impensierì Derek nemmeno un po'.  
“Vorrei andare a casa” disse poi, seccato, indicando la macchina.  
“Davvero? In questo caso, temo che dovrai rivedere i tuoi piani” lo informò Derek. “Tu vieni con me.”  
“E come farai a costringermi, se io non voglio?” lo sfidò il ragazzo.  
Derek si limitò a inarcare lo sopracciglia, giusto un attimo prima di sollevarlo di peso e buttarselo su una spalla.  
“Avvisa lo sceriffo che questa notte dormirà fuori” istruì Scott, ignorando i coloriti insulti di Stiles e i pugni che gli dava sulla schiena.  
“Ma...” provò a protestare l'alfa, per niente sicuro che quella fosse la soluzione giusta per il loro problema.  
“Te lo riporto domani mattina, in tempo per la prima lezione” disse Derek per tranquillizzarlo, senza per altro riuscire pienamente nell'intento. Poi si sistemò meglio Stiles sulla spalla e si allontanò verso la propria auto, lasciando Scott a guardarli impotente.  
Il viaggio fino al loft non fu per niente silenzioso, ma Derek non prestò la minima attenzione a ciò che usciva dalla bocca di Stiles, troppo concentrato su quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco. Una volta giunti a destinazione lo trascinò giù dall'auto e se lo ributtò sulla spalla, giusto per essere certo che non provasse a scappare. Lo rimise per terra solo dopo essersi chiuso la porta del suo appartamento alle spalle.  
Stiles provò a protestare, davvero, ma le labbra di Derek furono subito sulle sue, e poi sul suo mento e sulla sua gola, e la sua mente iniziò a farsi confusa. Le mani che si intrufolarono sotto i suoi vestiti, poi, gli diedero il definitivo colpo di grazia e lui si arrese a quelle incredibili sensazioni. Quando riprese coscienza di quello che lo circondava era steso sul letto di Derek, nudo, affannato e soddisfatto, con un licantropo che gli pesava addosso pronto a ricominciare.  
Il giorno dopo, mentre si rivestiva, Derek gli si piazzò davanti con la sua solita espressione da dio sceso in terra che Stiles tanto detestava.  
“Direi che la cosa è molto semplice” esordì il licantropo.  
“Semplice?”  
“Sì, semplice. Tu non hai grandi alternative: o muori, o aggredisci qualcuno, oppure vieni a letto con me. Per come la vedo io, la terza è l'opzione migliore. Mi pare chiaro che sia l'unica che dà soddisfazione, molta soddisfazione, a entrambi. Quindi non vedo nessun valido motivo per non approfittarne.”  
“Tu sei davvero incredibile” esalò Stiles, sconvolto.  
“Lo so, me lo hai ripetuto più di una volta, la scorsa notte.”  
Stiles sbuffò, irritato e imbarazzato.  
“Portami a scuola e poi vai al diavolo, Hale.”

I buoni propositi di Stiles di tenersi il più lontano possibile da Derek iniziarono presto a fare a pugni con la sua libido iperattiva. Inutile dire che fu quest'ultima a vincere, senza nemmeno doversi impegnare troppo.  
Nelle tre settimane successive al suo rapimento, perché di rapimento si era trattato anche se gli altri lo guardavano male ogni volta che lo faceva notare, Stiles si ritrovò a passare sempre più tempo in compagnia di Derek. Facevano sesso, un sacco di sesso, del sesso grandioso in verità. Si incontravano quasi tutti i giorni, anche perché gli effetti della maledizione si facevano sempre più forti col passare del tempo, e finivano sempre per ritrovarsi nudi sul letto di Derek.  
Il problema, per lui, era che non si limitavano solo a quello. Finivano per restare immancabilmente insieme per ore, ogni singola volta. Stiles non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma parlare con Derek era piuttosto piacevole. Il licantropo era cinico al punto giusto, ma non gli dava mai l'impressione di prendere alla leggera ciò che diceva. Era perfino stimolante a livello intellettuale e il ragazzo non riusciva a capacitarsene.  
Col passare dei giorni si rese conto che aspettava con più entusiasmo quei momenti rispetto a quelli in cui facevano sesso, e iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi. Per quanto avesse perdonato Scott e Lydia per avergli nascosto la verità sulla maledizione e per aver tramato con Derek alle sue spalle, sapeva di non poter parlare con loro di quella cosa. Scott non avrebbe capito, era un caro ragazzo ma non era per niente sveglio in simili circostanze, mentre Lydia era fin troppo furba, e perfida, e lo avrebbe preso in giro da lì all'eternità. No, c'era solo una persona alla quale poteva rivolgersi, e per fortuna Danny era sempre disponibile quando aveva bisogno di lui. O magari era solo terribilmente curioso, ma visto che la cosa tornava a suo vantaggio poteva anche far finta di niente e approfittarne.

Lui e Danny si incontrarono di nuovo al campo di lacrosse, lontano da orecchie indiscrete, ma questa volta andarono a sedersi comodamente sugli spalti.  
“Le cose si sono sistemate tra te e Derek, vero?” gli chiese l'amico, con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Non esattamente.”  
Danny inarcò le sopraccigli di fronte al comportamento nervoso di Stiles. Era sinceramente convinto che le cose andassero bene, tra quei due, ma era ovvio che c'era qualcosa che turbava l'amico.  
“Pensavo che ormai foste una coppia.”  
“Non esattamente.”  
Ecco, quello complicava un po' tutto, in effetti.  
“In che senso non esattamente?” chiese spiegazioni.  
“Io e Derek... noi... facciamo sesso” confessò Stiles.  
“Buon per te, amico!” si complimentò Danny.  
“Già.”  
“Allora qual è il problema?” insistette, non riuscendo a capire cosa ci fosse di tanto problematico nell'andare a letto con un fusto come Derek Hale.  
“Noi passiamo un sacco di tempo insieme, anche fuori dal letto” spiegò Stiles.  
“A casa mia, questa è una cosa positiva in una relazione.”  
“Il punto è che noi non abbiamo una relazione, non in quel senso. Davvero, è solo sesso. Grandioso e incredibile, ma solo sesso. Solo che poi abbiamo iniziato a passare del tempo insieme, e a parlare. Con Derek, capisci? Io e Derek parliamo!”  
“E questo è un male perché...?”  
“Perché mi piace!”  
Danny lo guardò fisso, con l'espressione vuota di chi proprio non riesce a capire quello che sta sentendo, e Stiles si agitò ancora di più.  
“Non dovrebbe piacermi. Io e Derek facciamo sesso, e basta,” ribadì “e non durerà ancora per molto. È a tempo, capisci? Un tempo che sta per finire. Senza contare che è di Derek Hale che stiamo parlando, non dovrebbe piacermi stare con lui. Dovrebbe irritarmi e farmi uscire fuori di testa, o farmi venire l'orticaria. Come fa a piacermi? E come diamine è possibile che parlare con lui mi piaccia quasi più del sesso?”  
Danny era molto fiero di se stesso per aver resistito per tutta la durata della tirata di Stiles, ma alla fine non ce la fece più e scoppiò a ridere.  
“Lo trovi così tanto divertente?” si indignò l'amico.  
“Scusa, è che la risposta è talmente semplice che non capisco come fai a non averla ancora capita.”  
“Illuminami, genio. Pendo dalle tue labbra dispensatrici di saggezza.”  
“Sei innamorato, amico! Ti sei follemente e perdutamente innamorato di Derek Hale, alla faccia dell'orticaria.”  
“Non è possibile!”  
“Oh, sì che lo è, fidati. E hai paura che la vostra storia possa finire, o che lui si stanchi di te ma, da quello che ho visto, credo proprio che tu non abbia nulla di cui preoccuparti. Non mi sembra proprio che Derek abbia tanta fretta di rompere, da quello che ho visto.”

Dopo aver lasciato Danny al campo, Stiles era andato dritto a casa e si era rinchiuso nella sua stanza, dove aveva passato i due giorni successivi. Non aveva permesso a nessuno di entrare, nemmeno a suo padre, e lui stesso era uscito solo per andare in bagno e per procurarsi qualche pacchetto di patatine come sostentamento. Aveva molto a cui pensare e non voleva essere disturbato per nessun motivo.  
Le parole di Danny continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa e lui le analizzò con attenzione. Il risultato che ottenne alla fine lo lasciò senza fiato: l'amico aveva ragione, si era innamorato di Derek. Anzi, se ci pensava con più attenzione, poteva tranquillamente affermare che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano nati molto prima che tutta quella storia con Sheridan iniziasse. C'era sempre stata una strana tensione, tra loro, che lui aveva attribuito alla reciproca antipatia, ma che in realtà nascondeva altro. Derek gli era sempre piaciuto e lui lo aveva nascosto dietro l'ostilità. Ora, però, non poteva più negarlo, almeno a se stesso.  
Purtroppo, però, Derek non ricambiava di certo i suoi sentimenti. Si era avvicinato a lui solo a causa della maledizione, aveva iniziato a fare sesso con lui per quella sua sindrome da martire votato al sacrificio e per nient'altro. Ancora qualche settimana, poi ci sarebbe stato il solstizio, la maledizione sarebbe stata annullata e Derek sarebbe tornato alla sua solita vita da lupo tutto d'un pezzo.  
L'unica soluzione per non uscirne con il cuore a pezzi, per come la vedeva lui, era darci un taglio. Non poteva evitare Derek per almeno altre quattro settimane, perché gli effetti della maledizione continuavano a peggiorare e gli incontri con il licantropo erano necessari per tenere sotto controllo la sua libido, ma poteva ridurre tutto al mero sesso. Niente più chiacchierate, niente più scherzi, niente più tempo passato insieme fuori dal letto, per il solo gusto di godere della reciproca compagnia. Solo scopate, possibilmente veloci, e nient'altro.

Mentre il giovane prendeva quella fondamentale decisione, suo padre e i suoi amici si preoccupavano per lui. Arrivati alla sera della domenica Derek ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Senza tante formalità, buttò Scott e Lydia fuori da casa Stilinski e si diresse a passo di marcia verso la camera di Stiles. Bussò talmente forte che per poco non buttò giù la porta.  
Stiles gli aprì con un'espressione truce e insultandolo a mezza voce per le sue maniere da uomo delle caverne.  
“Non voglio vedere nessuno” gli rese noto.  
“Vedrai me!” ribatté l'altro, e lo spostò di lato per entrare.  
“Cosa pensi di fare?” si indignò Stiles, ma Derek non sprecò tempo per dargli una risposta, si limitò a mettergli una mano dietro la nuca per tenerlo fermo e lo baciò, mentre chiudeva la porta con un calcio.  
Stiles non provò nemmeno a opporsi perché sapeva perfettamente di non esserne in grado, soprattutto alla luce della sua nuova presa di coscienza. Al contrario, lo assecondò con entusiasmo, deciso a godere di quei momenti il più possibile, almeno per quel poco tempo che gli restava.  
Si ritrovarono nudi e stesi sul suo letto in un tempo incredibilmente breve. Derek aveva già iniziato a prepararlo quando Stiles decise, tornando per un attimo con i piedi per terra, che guardarlo in faccia avrebbe reso tutto più difficile. Fu per questo che si divincolò dalla sua presa e si girò prono, sollevando il fondoschiena in un chiaro invito a continuare quello che stavano facendo. Il licantropo non se lo fece ripetere e affondò in lui con un movimento deciso, portando tutti e due al limite, in pochissimo tempo, con una serie di spinte precise.  
Stiles si concesse solo pochi minuti dopo l'orgasmo, giusto il tempo di tornare con i piedi per terra e di riprendere fiato, prima di divincolarsi dall'abbraccio di Derek.  
“Devi andartene” gli disse, mettendosi a cercare i suoi vestiti per non doverlo guardare negli occhi.  
“Stiles?” lo richiamò il licantropo, irritato per quel suo strano comportamento.  
“Mio padre dovrebbe tornare a casa da un momento all'altro e credo che nemmeno tu sia tanto ansioso di farti beccare in questa situazione.”  
Derek sospirò seccato, ma si arrese. Anche perché, dopo tutto quello che era successo negli ultimi tempi, aveva la netta sensazione che la pazienza dello sceriffo fosse arrivata al limite e lui non voleva essere quello che l'avrebbe fatta finire definitivamente. Va bene che era un licantropo, ma lo sceriffo Stilinski aveva una pistola e sapeva come usarla.

Durante tutte le due settimane successive, Stiles e Derek continuarono a incontrarsi per fare sesso, quasi sempre al loft di quest'ultimo. Solo che il ragazzo se ne andava subito dopo, raccontando quelle che il licantropo sapeva bene essere delle patetiche scuse, la maggior parte delle volte completamente inventate e parecchio inverosimili.  
Per i primi giorni, Derek lasciò correre. Poi la cosa iniziò a innervosirlo, e non poco. Provò anche a fermare Stiles prima che si dileguasse, subito dopo aver fatto sesso, ma senza successo. Quindi decise di chiedere consiglio alla sola persona che riteneva capace di essergli d'aiuto: Lydia.  
Andò a prendere la ragazza alla fine delle lezioni e lei acconsentì magnanimamente a concedergli un po' del suo tempo. Salì in macchina con lui e ascoltò le sue lamentele sul recente comportamento di Stiles, sollevando gli occhi al cielo di tanto in tanto. Derek si accorse del suo atteggiamento e fece un bel respiro profondo per provare a calmarsi, prima di sbottare. Lydia non avrebbe apprezzato e lui aveva bisogno dei suoi consigli.  
“Pensi che stia esagerando?” le chiese, senza riuscire a mascherare del tutto il suo malumore.  
“No, penso semplicemente che tu non abbia capito nulla.”  
“In che senso?”  
“Va bene, proverò a essere chiara e concisa, in modo da renderti tutto più semplice. Tu cosa provi per Stiles?”  
“E questo cosa c'entra?”  
“C'entra, anche se è chiaro che ci vorrà un po' di tempo perché tu lo capisca. Tuttavia, sto iniziando a divertirmi, quindi proverò con un'altra domanda: perché hai accettato di fare sesso con lui?”  
“Che vuol dire perché? La maledizione lo avrebbe ucciso, o peggio. Non potevo permetterlo, chiunque al posto mio avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.”  
“Su questo mi permetterei di dissentire, ma al momento non è molto importante. Piuttosto, rispondi a quest'ultimo quesito: cosa succederebbe se dopo il solstizio, quando gli effetti della maledizione verranno annullati e voi non sarete più costretti ad andare a letto insieme per salvargli la vita, Stiles trovasse qualcuno con cui stare? Qualcuno che non fossi tu.”  
“Sai qualcosa? Ti ha detto che gli piace qualcuno? Magari Danny? Passano un sacco di tempo insieme, ultimamente. Ti ha forse parlato di lui?” indagò Derek, improvvisamente agitato.  
“Non mi ha detto nulla, ma la tua risposta alla mia domanda, o non risposta in realtà ma non ha importanza, è di certo molto indicativa.”  
“Indicativa di cosa?”  
“A questo punto dovresti riuscire ad arrivarci da solo, ma forse sono troppo ottimista. Hai mai pensato a cosa succederà quando tutto questo sarà finito?” continuò a interrogarlo Lydia.  
Derek la guardò in silenzio per qualche minuto e la ragazza sorrise vittoriosa.  
“Ora ti rifarò la prima domanda e, magari, questa volta riuscirò ad avere anche una risposta. Cosa provi per Stiles?”  
“D'accordo, mi piace. Mi piace molto” si corresse subito il licantropo, quando vide l'occhiata poco convinta e parecchio esasperata che gli stava lanciando Lydia. “Ma questo non spiega comunque il suo comportamento.”  
“Solo perché non ci hai pensato abbastanza, cosa che invece io ho fatto. In breve, sono convinta che Stiles abbia un'idea ben precisa di quello che succederà dopo il solstizio e che stia agendo di conseguenza.”  
“Se potessi essere un po' più esplicita, magari riuscirei a capire anch'io” si lamentò Derek.  
“Stiles è convinto che quando verrà liberato dalla maledizione tu non avrai nessun motivo per voler stare ancora con lui e sta cercando di tutelarsi” gli spiegò lei, secca.  
“Tutelarsi?” ripeté il licantropo, sorpreso.  
“Sì, tutelarsi, e se mi chiedi perché te lo spiego a colpi di tacchi a spillo in fronte.”  
Derek sapeva che la ragazza era più che capace di farlo davvero, incurante del fatto che lui fosse un licantropo cento volte più forte di lei, quindi preferì tacere e ragionare su ciò che gli aveva detto. Se Stiles si stava tutelando era perché temeva di soffrire e, se pensava che avrebbero smesso di vedersi dopo il solstizio e il possibile motivo di sofferenza era quello, c'era una sola conclusione logica. Una conclusione che gli fece scorrere più veloce il sangue nelle vene e che lo rese fin troppo compiaciuto e orgoglioso di se stesso.  
“D'accordo” riprese a parlare, dopo qualche minuto di assoluto silenzio speso in profonda meditazione. “Ora come faccio a fargli capire che si sbaglia?”  
“Oh, sono certa che troverai un modo, anche se temo che non sarà per niente facile. Ci tengo, però, a metterti in guardia, Derek: fallo soffrire” lo avvisò, mentre apriva la portiera e si apprestava a scendere dal suo SUV “e puoi star certo che ti farò pentire anche di essere nato.”

Nei giorni successivi Derek si organizzò per passare più tempo possibile con Stiles. Andava a prenderlo a casa la mattina per accompagnarlo a scuola, con la scusa che lo faceva per la sua sicurezza visto che gli effetti della maledizione continuavano a peggiorare, e lo aspettava alla fine delle lezioni per portarlo al suo loft, dove finivano immancabilmente per rotolarsi sotto le coperte. Il licantropo si assicurava di spogliare completamente Stiles, per rendergli impossibile una fuga rapida, e tutte le volte che lui provava ad andarsene trovava un modo molto persuasivo per convincerlo a restare. Il risultato fu che ricominciarono a passare molte ore insieme, anche se non c'era più la complicità che li aveva uniti, seppur incredibilmente, fino a qualche tempo prima.  
Le cose proseguirono a quel modo per un paio di settimane, fino al giorno prima del solstizio. Derek avrebbe voluto risolvere quella faccenda con Stiles una volta per tutte, ma aveva preferito evitare le lunghe discussioni che avrebbero di certo caratterizzato il loro confronto. Riusciva a fiutare il nervosismo di Stiles a metri di distanza e lo sentiva aumentare man mano che il giorno del rituale si avvicinava, e aveva preferito evitare di affrontare anche l'argomento relativo alla loro relazione.  
Quel giorno, però, il ragazzo era talmente agitato che fu proprio lui a parlare per primo, dopo la loro sessione di sesso giornaliero, e non per annunciare che voleva andarsene.  
“Il rituale è domani” disse, giocherellando col bordo del piumone che avevano usato per coprirsi, e stando bene attento a non guardare Derek in faccia.  
“Ancora poco più di ventiquattr'ore e sarai finalmente libero da questa dannata maledizione” lo incoraggiò il licantropo, che invece non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante, assecondando la sua inusuale voglia di dialogo.  
“Immagino sarai sollevato che tutta questa storia stia per finire” rincarò Stiles, la voce più irritata di quanto non desiderasse, e Derek grugnì il suo assenso.  
“Credimi, non vedo l'ora” confermò.  
Stiles sentì un'orribile stretta al petto, a quelle parole, e serrò con forza i denti per riuscire a mantenere il controllo delle proprie emozioni. Tutto quello che voleva fare, in quel momento, era piangere, ma non si sarebbe mai umiliato così di fronte a Derek.  
Il licantropo, però, non aveva ancora finito.  
“Finalmente non dovrò più preoccuparmi della tua libido iperattiva. Non ci sarà più pericolo che tu salti addosso al primo ragazzo o alla prima ragazza vagamente carini che ti si parano davanti, o almeno lo spero per te. Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile controllarmi ed evitare di saltare al collo di qualcuno tutte le volte che la tua eccitazione rischiava di andare fuori controllo? Ti assicuro che non è una cosa che mi mancherà.”  
Stiles lo guardò perplesso, certo di aver capito male. O, più probabilmente, Derek si era definitivamente bevuto il cervello a causa del troppo sesso. Avrebbe capito il desiderio di saltare al collo a lui, in fondo era sempre stato così e la situazione delle ultime settimane non aveva fatto nulla per attirargli le sue simpatie, ma perché avrebbe dovuto volerlo fare anche con gli altri? Non aveva senso.  
Il ragazzo, però, non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni, perché l'altro cambiò subito argomento.  
“Comunque, domani mattina vengo a prenderti alle nove” lo informò.  
“E perché?”  
Derek, ultimamente, sembrava non fare altro che stupirlo, ma quell'ultima uscita non riusciva proprio a spiegarsela. Non aveva nulla da fare a quell'ora e, di certo, se anche l'avesse avuta non avrebbe voluto che fosse in sua compagnia.  
“Perché incontreremo le streghe da Deaton, mi ha avvisato qualche ora fa” e nonostante Stiles fosse chiaramente infastidito per non essere stato contattato di persona dal druido, Derek continuò imperterrito. “Poi, naturalmente, passeremo la giornata insieme. Io e te, da soli.”  
“E perché?” gracchiò Stiles, incurante di essere ripetitivo, prima ancora di decidere se essere più sorpreso, per l'ennesima volta, o più irritato.  
“Perché l'ho deciso io.”  
Vinse l'irritazione per k.o. tecnico, ma il licantropo non gli diede modo di darle sfogo, perché lo spinse di nuovo sui cuscini e ricominciò a baciarlo con passione.

\---------- ---------- ----------

La mattina dopo, come promesso, Derek si presentò alla porta di casa Stilinski alle nove in punto. Stiles mugugnò tutto il suo dissenso per l'imposizione a cui era obbligato a sottostare ma, per una volta, Derek lo batté in furbizia. Come se fosse una cosa perfettamente normale, parlò con suo padre e gli assicurò che lo avrebbe tenuto d'occhio per tutto il giorno, così che tutti potessero stare tranquilli mentre facevano quello che dovevano fare. E suo padre, accidenti a lui, invece di fargli notare che, di norma, a stare vicino ai membri della famiglia Hale non c'era mai tanto da rilassarsi, non trovò niente di meglio da fare che tirare un sospiro di sollievo e ringraziarlo. Arrivò perfino a battergli una pacca sulla spalla prima di uscire per andare al lavoro e Stiles rischiò di soffocarsi con la spremuta d'arancia che stava bevendo.  
Appena il ragazzo si fu ripreso dal suo quasi soffocamento, lui e Derek uscirono di casa, diretti alla clinica veterinaria. Stiles aveva insistito, e parecchio anche, per prendere la sua auto, ma Derek non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e lo aveva minacciato di buttarlo di peso dentro il suo SUV, se non si fosse deciso a salirci da solo. A quel punto, seppur a malincuore, Stiles si arrese. In fondo, sapeva benissimo di non avere nessuna speranza contro il licantropo quando si trattava di forza bruta, in passato ci aveva anche provato ma gli era sempre andata molto male e ormai aveva imparato la lezione.  
Quando arrivarono alla clinica, entrambi ebbero la netta sensazione di essere capitati in una realtà alternativa. Deaton era circondato da un gruppo di donne, tutte abbastanza giovani e decisamente molto belle, e sembrava felice e contento della sua insolita sistemazione. Stiles ne contò sette, due delle quali stavano tastando senza pudore i bicipiti del druido. All'ennesimo sorrisino gongolante di Deaton, lui e Derek si lanciarono una rapida occhiata, rabbrividendo entrambi. Una cosa del genere sarebbe stata troppo da sopportare per chiunque, perciò decisero in un tacito accordo di fare quello che dovevano fare alla svelta, per potersela svignare il prima possibile.  
“Ehm... Deaton?” richiamò la sua attenzione Stiles.  
Otto paia di occhi si voltarono verso di lui, e alcuni erano talmente tanto interessati da risultare quasi inquietanti.  
“Tu devi essere Stiles. Sono felice di conoscerti, finalmente, io sono Anja” lo salutò una donna bellissima, con dei lunghi capelli neri come le ali di un corvo, due occhi di uno stranissimo color dorato e delle labbra rosso fuoco.  
“Anch'io sono molto, molto felice di conoscerti” si intromise una rossa tutta curve che doveva avere solo un paio d'anni più di lui.  
La ragazza fece qualche passo nella sua direzione, ma Anja la fermò subito, allungando un braccio per arrestare la sua avanzata.  
“Contieniti Sylvia, lui non è per te!” la rimproverò la strega più grande, che si era accorta di come Derek avesse subito fatto da scudo al ragazzo.  
Stiles, da parte sua, sentì un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena e fu felice come non mai della rassicurante presenza del licantropo al suo fianco. Aveva la netta sensazione che qualunque di quelle pazze assetate di maschio avesse provato ad avvicinarsi a lui avrebbe finito con il ritrovarsi con qualche arto tranciato, strappato a morsi dal resto del corpo, e la cosa lo faceva stranamente sentire protetto. Certo, a meno che quelle non avessero deciso di usare la loro magia, perché in quel caso dubitava che zanne e artigli, per quanto ben affilati, avrebbero avuto una qualsiasi importanza in uno scontro.  
“Non preoccuparti” lo tranquillizzò Anja, interrompendo i suoi assurdi pensieri. “Terranno tutte le mani a posto, a meno che non vogliano fare i conti con me e con il Consiglio. Piuttosto, direi che è arrivato il momento di parlare del rituale che si svolgerà questa sera.”  
Stiles deglutì, nervoso, e Derek gli mise una mano sulla schiena, come a volerlo sostenere. Il ragazzo non si sentì affatto più tranquillo, ma gliene fu comunque grato.  
“Lo faremo nella riserva, lontano da occhi indiscreti” iniziò a spiegare la strega. “Deaton e i tuoi amici ci aiuteranno a preparare tutto, durante la giornata, perciò tu non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Dovrai solo stare tranquillo e aspettare che tutto sia finito.”  
Stiles era convinto che fosse la cosa più difficile da fare, ma si guardò bene dall'interromperla per esporre il suo modesto punto di vista.  
“Funziona così:” continuò lei “ci sarà un cerchio di pietre, tu starai dentro e noi fuori. Intoneremo l'incantesimo che annullerà la maledizione e, alla fine, ti purificheremo con l'acqua sacra. Il tuo amico” e indicò Derek “sarà l'unico a stare all'interno del cerchio con te. Quell'idiota di mio cugino lo ha designato come tuo nemico e tu ti sei sottomesso a lui, quindi è necessaria una rinuncia formale ai suoi diritti su di te. Ti dovrà tenere fermo fino a quando non avremmo concluso l'incantesimo, a simboleggiare il suo potere su di te, e dovrà liberarti prima della purificazione, per dar prova della sua volontà di rinunciare a quello stesso potere, in piena libertà.”  
Stiles era impallidito alla descrizione di quello che lo aspettava, anche se aveva cercato di mantenere un'espressione tranquilla e di sembrare sicuro si sé. Derek, però, aveva fiutato subito la sua paura e gli si era fatto più vicino. Anche Anja aveva intuito il suo disagio e provò a tranquillizzarlo.  
“Finirà tutto nel giro di una trentina di minuti. Ammetto che potrebbe sembrare un po' inquietante, ma ti assicuro che non ci sarà il minimo pericolo, né per te né per nessun altro.”  
Continuò a parlare per qualche minuto, spiegando nel dettaglio cosa dovevano fare Stiles e Derek durante il rituale, senza essere mai interrotta da nessuno. Stiles annuì in silenzio alle sue istruzioni e Derek decise che era sufficiente, per quella mattina. Prese la parola per la prima volta per spiegare che lui e Stiles avevano degli impegni e, appurato che non potevano fare nulla per aiutare con l'organizzazione del rituale, salutò tutti e portò il ragazzo al suo loft.

Fecero appena in tempo a entrare che Derek lo afferrò per un polso e lo trascinò fino al suo letto. Stiles pensò che volesse passare tutto il giorno a fare sesso e ne fu grato. Non solo perché farlo con Derek era sempre un'esperienza incredibilmente appagante, ma anche e soprattutto perché lo avrebbe aiutato a non pensare. Poteva anche far finta di nulla, davanti agli altri, ma la verità era che l'idea di doversi sottoporre al rituale lo rendeva giusto appena un po' nervoso. D'accordo, era praticamente terrorizzato a morte.  
Non è che non si fidasse di Anja e delle altre streghe, era certo che sapessero il fatto loro e che fossero lì perché erano in grado di portare a termine il loro incarico, ma visto quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi non aveva un buon rapporto con la magia in generale, figurarsi con quella che veniva praticata su di lui. Erano giorni che ci pensava, e più lo faceva meno si sentiva tranquillo. Per questo era più che felice di passare il resto della giornata a non pensare a nulla, se non al piacere che avrebbe provato.  
Quando si ritrovò sdraiato sul letto, però, cominciò a credere che le cose non sarebbero andate come aveva immaginato.  
Derek non fece nulla per provare a spogliarlo, né per spogliare se stesso se era solo per quello. Si limitò a coricarsi al suo fianco, in silenzio, a farlo girare fino a quando non lo mise su un fianco e ad abbracciarlo da dietro.  
Stiles lo lasciò fare per qualche minuto, poi iniziò a innervosirsi.  
“Non per disturbare” iniziò a parlare di punto in bianco, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo. “La mia è solo curiosità, così, giusto per avere un quadro chiaro della situazione. Si può sapere che intenzioni hai?”  
“Che intenzioni dovrei avere?” gli chiese di rimando il licantropo.  
Stiles fece un respiro profondo per evitare di perdere la calma, visto che iniziava a sentire il forte impulso di insultarlo e prenderlo a calci.  
“Non lo so, perché non me lo spieghi tu?”  
“Io non ho nessun tipo di intenzione.”  
“Ma dai? Non l'avevo notato, grazie tante” borbottò Stiles, seccato, senza considerare che quello che era coricato al suo fianco era un licantropo e che, a quella distanza, avrebbe probabilmente sentito anche i suoi pensieri.  
“C'è qualcosa che ti turba?” gli domandò a quel punto Derek, senza dare a intendere di volersi muovere in alcun modo, e Stiles disse definitivamente addio alla sua pazienza.  
Si divincolò dalla sua presa e si girò per fronteggiarlo, l'espressione scura. Perché, davvero, se Derek parlava in quel modo l'unica spiegazione logica era che lo stesse prendendo in giro, e a lui non piaceva essere preso in giro, tanto meno da Derek Hale e, di certo, non in quel momento.  
“Se qui c'è qualcuno con delle turbe, puoi star certo che non sono io” sbottò. “Sono sempre più convinto che tu abbia battuto la testa da piccolo. Cos'è, Peter ti ha forse buttato giù dal balcone di casa per vedere se rimbalzavi? O magari lo ha fatto perché voleva avere la certezza di essere l'unico erede maschio della famiglia? In ogni caso, mi sembra chiaro che l'esperimento sia miseramente fallito, ma che ti abbia comunque lasciato più di un trauma che non sei chiaramente riuscito ad affrontare.”  
Derek si schiarì la voce e cercò con tutte le sue forze di nascondere un sorriso divertito, senza riuscirci nemmeno per sbaglio, ovviamente, e Stiles si infuriò ancora di più.  
“Io me ne vado” sentenziò, ma il licantropo serrò la presa su di lui, impedendogli di muoversi.  
“No che non lo farai” lo contraddisse. “Te lo avevo detto che avremmo passato la giornata insieme.”  
“A fare cosa, si può sapere?”  
“Dobbiamo per forza fare qualcosa?” ribatté Derek.  
“E come pensi di passare il tempo? Contando le pecorelle?” ironizzò Stiles, che lo guardò come se fosse un completo idiota.  
“Niente pecore. Perché non così, esattamente come stiamo facendo in questo momento?”  
Derek l'aveva detto come se fosse stata una domanda, ma Stiles sapeva che non stava affatto chiedendo la sua opinione.  
“Così?” quasi urlò. “Ma se tu stai... tu mi stai...”  
“Abbracciando” venne in suo soccorso il licantropo, che sembrava fin troppo fiero di se stesso per i gusti del ragazzo.  
“Perché?” e quella di Stiles, più che una domanda, aveva tutta l'aria di essere una vera e propria implorazione.  
“Perché mi piace.”  
“Ti piace abbracciarmi?” e a quel punto la sua voce si era fatta stridula per l'incredulità.  
“Non immagini quanto!”  
Derek se lo strinse contro il petto, per rimarcare il concetto, e continuò a muoversi fino a quando non furono entrambi comodi, coricati petto contro petto, con le braccia del licantropo che serravano Stiles in una presa decisa, e il ragazzo fu costretto ad arrendersi. Poteva solo sperare di essere tanto fortunato da addormentarsi e risvegliarsi giusto in tempo per il rituale.

Come era ovvio che fosse, Stiles non dormì nemmeno per un minuto. Rimase lì, steso nell'abbraccio di Derek, ad ascoltare il suono del suo respiro e a rimuginare. Pensò al ragazzo che lo stava stringendo, ai suoi sentimenti per lui e al rituale che sarebbe stato celebrato quella sera. E ogni singolo pensiero lo faceva diventare sempre più nervoso.  
Stare tra le braccia di Derek per ore, senza quasi parlare, lo stava facendo uscire fuori di testa. Il licantropo si era alzato verso l'una solo per procacciare un po' di cibo, ma subito dopo pranzo aveva ripreso la sua posizione sul letto, spingendo Stiles ad accoccolarglisi addosso. In un'altra situazione, e con un'altra persona, non sarebbe stato questo gran problema. Sarebbe stato imbarazzante, forse, seccante e di certo noioso, ma non un problema. Quello, però, era Derek e il suo stupido cuore continuava a perdere battiti solo per il fatto che erano stesi vicini.  
Se non ci fosse stata di mezzo la maledizione, quella giornata sarebbe stata la più romantica della sua vita, ma la maledizione c'era, aleggiava tra di loro grossa e imponente come la Morte Nera, e Stiles non poteva permettersi di dimenticarlo. L'antipatia che aveva provato per Derek, fin dal primo istante in cui lo aveva visto, si era trasformata col passare del tempo, prima in attrazione e poi in amore. Aveva già capito che non era più una cosa sulla quale potesse mentire a se stesso, ma sapeva anche che non poteva andare oltre. Quella sera sarebbe finito tutto e avrebbe avuto bisogno di un sacco di tempo per riprendersi già così, non aveva nessun bisogno di legarsi ancora di più al licantropo. Non se voleva riuscire a superare la fine di quella loro particolare relazione.  
Era già abbastanza infastidito per quei pensieri e, a peggiorare il tutto, il salto da lì al rituale fu fin troppo semplice. Stiles ripensò alle parole della strega, immaginò come si sarebbe svolto, pensando a una decina di alternative diverse, e alla fine si concentrò su quelli che sarebbero stati gli effetti su di lui. Sapere di non dover più rischiare di morire, o di diventare un mostro affamato di sesso, era una cosa che lo rendeva decisamente felice. Peccato che riavere la sua vita e la sua sanità mentale lo avrebbe costretto a rinunciare a qualcosa che era diventata tanto importante per lui.  
Per ore i pensieri si accavallarono nella sua testa, ma fu solo quando iniziarono a prepararsi per uscire e raggiungere gli altri alla riserva che non riuscì più a controllarsi. C'era una domanda a cui si era imposto di non pensare, in tutti quei giorni, ma a quel punto era talmente teso che non poté impedirsi di darle voce.  
“E se non funzionasse?”  
Derek si girò a guardarlo con le sopracciglia inarcate. Non disse nulla, ma era chiaro che stava aspettando che si spiegasse.  
“Se il rituale fosse un fallimento?” lo accontentò Stiles. “Se la maledizione non potesse essere annullata? Cosa succederebbe in quel caso?”  
“Non succederà” sospirò Derek. “Mi è sembrato che le streghe sapessero il fatto loro, quindi sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene. E, in ogni caso, sarebbe seccante ma non sarebbe poi questo gran problema.”  
“Certo che sarebbe un problema!” si infervorò subito Stiles. “Sono io quello che è stato maledetto. Che cosa dovrei fare se quelle si fossero sbagliate? Perché puoi star certo che non ho nessuna intenzione di morire, né di farmi arrestare per molestie.”  
“Buono a sapersi” approvò Derek, afferrandolo per un polso e iniziando a trascinarlo verso la porta. “Ma come dicevo, non vedo il problema. Al massimo, continueremo a fare quello che abbiamo fatto finora. In ogni caso, non ho intenzione di farti andare da qualche parte, anche a costo di incatenarti, perciò...”  
Derek non concluse la frase, ma Stiles lo fissò comunque a bocca aperta. Come il giorno prima, il licantropo lo aveva stupito con delle frasi che per lui non avevano alcun senso. C'era chiaramente qualcosa che non capiva e a Stiles non piaceva essere all'oscuro di qualcosa, soprattutto se riguardava lui. Avrebbe davvero voluto poterci pensare con attenzione, ma a quel punto erano già saliti sull'auto di Derek e il pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco catturò di nuovo tutta la sua attenzione.

Arrivati alla riserva camminarono fino al punto in cui dovevano incontrare gli altri e lo spettacolo che si parò loro davanti fu qualcosa di incredibile. E anche un po' inquietante, a onor del vero.  
I suoi amici avevano aiutato le streghe a sistemare tutto e, con il sole ormai tramontato da un paio d'ore, la piccola radura tra gli alberi nella quale si trovavano era sinistramente illuminata solo da una decina di fiaccole piantate nel terreno. Al di fuori della zona illuminata Stiles ebbe la sensazione di vedere delle ombre in movimento e sentì una serie di brividi scuotergli il corpo.  
Anja non perse tempo e appena li vide si avvicinò loro, per dare le ultime spiegazioni e guidarli all'interno del cerchio di pietre. Il ragazzo fu fatto inginocchiare proprio al centro e Derek si portò alle sue spalle. Stiles sentì il suo fiato caldo sulla tempia quando si chinò su di lui per afferrargli i polsi e, un attimo dopo, si ritrovò con le braccia tirate verso l'alto. Non era certo la posizione più comoda del mondo, ma la presenza del licantropo dietro di lui lo aiutava a non agitarsi troppo.  
Non appena loro due si furono sistemati, Anja chiese a suo padre, ai suoi amici e ai loro genitori di allontanarsi, dopodiché le streghe si avvicinarono e si misero in posizione, tutto intorno al cerchio di pietre. Iniziarono subito a intonare la loro litania, all'unisono, in una lingua che Stiles non riconobbe. Man mano che andavano avanti le loro voci crescevano d'intensità, tanto che il ragazzo iniziò a sentirle rimbombare per tutto il suo essere. Quella parte del rituale durò per quasi venti minuti e poi, proprio quando Stiles pensò di essere arrivato al limite, cessò di colpo.  
Fu a quel punto che Anja parlò, da sola e di nuovo in inglese, rivolgendosi direttamente a Derek.  
“Che il Nemico dichiari le sue intenzioni” ordinò.  
“Rinuncio ai miei diritti su di lui” rispose Derek, esattamente come gli era stato detto di fare, e lasciò la presa sulle braccia di Stiles, che caddero inerti ai suoi fianchi.  
Stiles sapeva che sarebbe successo, davvero, ma nel momento in cui non avvertì più la pelle di Derek sulla sua si sentì perso. Per un istante si ritrovò dover combattere con la tremenda sensazione di panico che lo aveva colto e che gli aveva tolto il respiro.  
Se le streghe notarono il suo piccolo crollo non lo diedero a vedere e, non appena Derek fece un passo indietro, Anja prese la ciotola di pietra poggiata su un piedistallo in marmo bianco al suo fianco, la intinse nel catino pieno d'acqua posto in cima alla piccola colonna e la fece levitare verso Stiles, rovesciandola sulla sua testa. Poi passò la ciotola alla strega vicino a lei e, a turno, tutte ripeterono la stessa operazione. Quando ebbero finito, e Stiles si ritrovò a tremare bagnato fradicio, ripresero a parlare in quella strana lingua per un paio di minuti, prima che sulla radura calasse il più assoluto silenzio. Seria e concentrata, Anja entrò nel cerchio di pietre e si avvicinò al ragazzo ancora inginocchiato, mettendogli una mano sulla testa e chiudendo gli occhi. Pochi secondi dopo sollevò le palpebre e gli sorrise.  
“Il rituale ha funzionato, la maledizione che gravava su di te è stata annullata.”  
A quelle parole, tutti gli si avvicinarono per abbracciarlo e festeggiare con lui lo scampato pericolo, incuranti dell'acqua che ancora impregnava i suoi vestiti. L'unico a tenersi in disparte fu Derek, che non si era mosso dalla sua posizione.  
Gli abbracci, le pacche sulle spalle e le chiacchiere durarono per un po', poi il professor Yukimura fece notare che si stava facendo tardi e, a quel punto, tutti si ricordarono di avere qualcosa di importante da fare, ora che Stiles stava bene e che era riuscito anche a darsi una veloce asciugata, giusto per evitare una broncopolmonite. Le streghe dovevano andare a riposare, per recuperare le energie spese nel rituale, e Deaton si offrì prontamente di accompagnarle; Lydia aveva il suo sonno di bellezza che l'aspettava, perciò doveva andare dritta a casa; Malia doveva studiare per il compito di storia della settimana dopo, insieme a Scott e Kira che si erano offerti di aiutarla, anche se il loro vero proposito era quello di passare un po' di tempo a pomiciare in pace; lo sceriffo e Melissa avevano il turno di notte al lavoro e i coniugi Yukimura volevano solo andarsene a dormire, ora che il pericolo era cessato.  
Mentre tutti si stavano allontanando dalla radura per raggiungere i rispettivi mezzi di trasporto, Stiles si sentì afferrare per un braccio. La mano di Derek lo teneva stretto, pur senza fargli alcun male, costringendolo a restare fermo mentre gli altri se ne andavano.  
“Ho già avvisato tuo padre” disse il licantropo, in risposta al suo sguardo interrogativo.  
“Avvisato di cosa?”  
“Che passerai la notte con me.”  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta, per un istante a corto di parole. La maledizione era stata sciolta, non c'era più motivo, per loro, di passare del tempo insieme. Di certo, non c'era nessun motivo per il quale Derek avrebbe dovuto voler passare del tempo con lui.  
“Perché?” fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, quando si fu ripreso abbastanza da ritrovare la voce.  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi lo fissò, l'espressione a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato.  
“Vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino?” gli chiese ironico.  
“Ma... ma... non ce n'è più bisogno. Non sono più in pericolo e non rischio di perdere il controllo. Non sei più obbligato a venire a letto con me.”  
Derek sospirò e si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, giusto per evitare di prenderlo a sberle. Poi lo guardò, alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, scosse la testa, allungò una mano per afferrargli al nuca e lo baciò.  
“Te l'ho già detto” gli soffiò sulle labbra nell'esatto momento in cui interruppe il loro contatto “che il motivo per cui andavo a letto con te non aveva nulla a che fare con gli effetti della maledizione.”  
“Ma...”  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarti andare, Stiles, fattene una ragione. Non ora che ti ho trovato.”  
“Trovato?”  
“Una vecchia favola dice che i lupi si innamorano davvero una sola volta nella loro vita. Mia madre ce la raccontava quando eravamo piccoli e ci diceva che avremmo capito cosa voleva dire, quando ci fosse capitato di innamorarci davvero. Era solo una favola per bambini, ma posso assicurarti che ho sentito chiaramente la differenza. Tu sei mio, Stiles! Non ho alcun dubbio.”  
“Tu... tu...” balbettò il ragazzo, con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Io ti amo” gli confessò il licantropo, con un sorriso leggero e senza la minima traccia di esitazione.  
“Non è possibile!”  
“Dici? Allora non mi resta che dimostrartelo.”  
Solo quando Derek iniziò a trascinarlo verso il suo SUV Stiles si accorse che tutti gli altri erano ormai andati via.

Durante il viaggio in macchina Stiles non disse una parola, perso com'era nei suoi pensieri. Perché, seriamente, non era possibile che Derek fosse innamorato proprio di lui. Era un ragazzino nerd, irritante e con il brutto vizio di parlare troppo, che continuava a ritrovarsi coinvolto in guai più grandi di lui. Non aveva nulla di figo, nulla che potesse attirare l'attenzione, come mostrava la sua disastrosa esperienza in fatto di relazioni.  
Derek, invece, c'era nato figo, e si era pure preso il pacchetto completo. Due incredibili occhi verdi, delle labbra fatte per baciare, un viso bellissimo e un corpo da infarto. Perché mai uno come Derek avrebbe dovuto desiderare un moccioso pelle e ossa come lui?  
Quando arrivarono al loft, Stiles si era quadi convinto che fosse tutto uno scherzo e che i suoi amici sarebbero stati lì ad accoglierli gridando “Sorpresa!” non appena avessero aperto al porta. L'appartamento, invece, si rivelò essere completamente deserto e lui sentì il respiro mozzarglisi in gola.  
Derek lo prese per mano e lo condusse fino al suo grande letto, senza nemmeno accendere la luce. Era chiaro che, per lui, quella che entrava dalle grandi finestre era più che sufficiente, e Stiles si lasciò scappare un sospiro al pensiero di loro due abbracciati, illuminati solo dai raggi della luna.  
Derek doveva aver di certo fiutato la sua eccitazione, ma non fece nulla per accelerare i tempi. Lo baciò con calma, dolce come mai prima. Lo accarezzò con le labbra su ogni parte del viso, mentre le mani scorrevano sulle sue spalle e sulla sua schiena. Poi tornò a baciarlo, interrompendosi solo per togliergli la felpa e la maglia che aveva sotto.  
Stiles si ritrovò sdraiato sulle lenzuola fresche, con Derek che lo guardava, ancora in piedi a fianco del letto. Lo vide liberarsi della giacca di pelle e della maglia bianca e si ritrovò ad ansimare davanti al suo petto scolpito. Ansimi che si trasformarono in piccoli gemiti vogliosi quando il licantropo lo raggiunse, stendendosi su di lui e facendo entrare in contatto le loro pelli.  
Derek ricominciò subito a baciarlo, dappertutto, come se non potesse fare a meno del suo sapere sulle labbra, incoraggiandolo a rilassarsi e ripetendogli, di tanto in tanto, che lo amava. Stiles provò a darsi un contegno, con tutte le sue forze, ma quando Derek gli sfilò i pantaloni e posò un bacio sulla macchia umida dei suoi boxer, proprio sopra la punta del suo membro congestionato, decise che non ne valeva la pena e si lasciò andare.  
Derek avvertì subito il cambiamento e dimostrò la sua soddisfazione con una serie di piccoli morsi sulla sua pancia, che strapparono a Stiles dei singhiozzi di piacere e una sentita richiesta di avere di più. Il licantropo non se lo fece ripetere e si sollevò per spogliare completamente entrambi. Sentire le loro erezioni sfiorarsi senza nessun ostacolo tra di loro fu quasi troppo, per Stiles, ma Derek non aveva nessuna intenzione di far finire tutto così in fretta.  
Allungò il braccio fino a recuperare il lubrificante e un preservativo da sotto il cuscino e iniziò subito a prepararlo. Stiles si sentì allargare dalle sue dita e desiderò ancora, con tutte le sue forze, di avere di più e più in fretta, ma Derek fece molta attenzione ed evitò di stimolarlo troppo. A nulla valsero i gemiti e le suppliche accorate del ragazzo, non quella volta.  
Solo quando l'apertura di Stiles fu più che rilassata e pronta a riceverlo, Derek si sollevò di nuovo per infilarsi il preservativo. Stiles lo sentì entrare dentro di lui con una lentezza esasperante e tutti i suoi tentativi di farlo accelerare furono completamente inutili. Era chiaro che quello che stavano facendo era diverso da tutto quello che avevano fatto le volte precedenti.  
Il licantropo continuò a spingere piano dentro di lui, entrando e uscendo con un ritmo costante. Le sue mani afferrarono quelle di Stiles, portandogliele ai lati della testa e intrecciando le loro dita. Le gambe del ragazzo gli cingevano i fianchi, ma non facevano più forza su di lui. Stiles si era semplicemente arreso al piacere che gli stava dando e Derek si impegnò per non deluderlo.  
L'orgasmo colse Stiles completamente alla sprovvista. Le spinte dentro di lui non avevano cambiato ritmo, ma Derek aveva spostato un po' l'angolazione per stimolare la sua prostata e lui non riuscì più a controllarsi. Strinse la presa sulle dita del suo amante e venne con un lungo lamento, inarcando la schiena e gettando la testa all'indietro. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che Derek non si era perso un solo istante dello spettacolo che aveva dato, e che aveva fissato la sua espressione sconvolta per tutto il tempo. Si accorse, però, di quando anche lui raggiunse il piacere, perché le sue spinte si fecero più potenti e meno controllate, e lo sentì praticamente ruggire nel suo orecchio.  
Derek si accasciò su di lui solo per pochi secondi, il tempo necessario per prendere qualche respiro profondo, poi si spostò per non fargli male. Era già pronto ad allungare le braccia per stringerselo contro e coccolarlo come si conveniva, alla faccia della sua reputazione da macho, ma Stiles si girò in tutta fretta, dandogli le spalle e accoccolandosi in modo da non fargli vedere il suo viso.  
Il licantropo gli si avvicinò, preoccupato, e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Stiles?” lo richiamò. “Cosa c'è che non va?”  
Il ragazzo, però, si limitò a raggomitolarsi un po' di più su se stesso e a scuotere la testa, stando sempre attento a tenerla nascosta. Non che potesse fare altrimenti, d'altronde, non aveva nessuna intenzione di far vedere a Derek le lacrime che gli bagnavano gli occhi, né poteva dirgli qualcosa, perché la sua voce sarebbe di certo venuta fuori spezzata.  
Ancora una volta, tuttavia, si era dimenticato che il suo amante era un licantropo e che non aveva nessuna possibilità di nascondergli certe cose. Derek aveva infatti fiutato qualcosa di strano e fece pressione sulla sua spalla, gentile ma fermo, fino a quando non lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lui. E a quel punto iniziò a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
“Cosa c'è? Ti ho fatto male?”  
Se non fosse stato tanto sopraffatto dalle sue emozioni, probabilmente Stiles sarebbe scoppiato a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione costernata. Invece scosse di nuovo la testa, ancora incapace di proferire verbo.  
La verità era che non sapeva perché stava piangendo. O meglio, lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe mai creduto possibile che si potesse piangere così per il sollievo, e la gioia, e per il fatto che il dolore che gli opprimeva il petto da settimane fosse sparito, portato via dal corpo di Derek che prendeva possesso del suo in un modo così dolce. Non pensava nemmeno che gli sarebbe piaciuto farlo così, tenendo sotto controllo la passione e l'impazienza, e alcune delle sue lacrime erano anche per la scoperta che, invece, era stato fantastico e coinvolgente come poche altre cose in tutta la sua vita.  
“Parlami Stiles.”  
Ma Stiles scosse la testa per l'ennesima volta. Non riusciva a capire nemmeno lui cosa gli stesse succedendo, figurarsi se poteva spiegarlo a Derek.  
Il licantropo si arrese con un sospiro e se lo strinse forte al petto, accarezzandolo senza più chiedergli nulla. Stiles pianse ancora un po', orgoglioso di se stesso per essere riuscito a non singhiozzare, e alla fine si calmò, rilassato dalle attenzioni che gli stava riservando il compagno. Fu a quel punto che Derek si spostò per poterlo guardare in volto.  
“Ora vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?”  
“Non lo so?” tentò Stiles.  
“Oh, capisco, quindi ora ti ritrovi a piangere fiumi di lacrime senza un motivo” lo prese in giro il licantropo, guadagnandosi un calcio nello stinco.  
“Io non piango, figurarsi poi fiumi di lacrime!”  
“Certo.”  
“E di certo non lo faccio senza motivo!”  
“Già.”  
Stiles lo guardò male per una manciata di secondi, poi sospirò e si stese sulla schiena, guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui.  
“Ho avuto paura” si costrinse a confessare, con la voce appena udibile.  
“Di me?” si stupì Derek.  
“In un certo senso.”  
“Non ti farei mai del male” si difese il licantropo.  
“Non fisicamente, e non di proposito, lo so. Non è questo.”  
“E allora cos'è?”  
“Avevo deciso di non farmi illusioni” gli spiegò Stiles. “Avevo deciso di prendere questa cosa come veniva, senza desiderare niente di più. Era solo per la maledizione, capisci? Qualunque cosa ci fosse tra noi, ero certo che non sarebbe durata, dopo stasera. In fondo era solo sesso, e ci era anche stato imposto.”  
“Pensavo che avessimo già affrontato questo argomento” lo interruppe Derek.  
“Sì, lo so, la maledizione non aveva effetto su di te e sei venuto a letto con me perché lo desideravi, ma se non fosse stato per quello tu non avresti mai pensato a me in quel modo.”  
“Lo avrei fatto comunque” obiettò il licantropo. “Forse mi sarebbe servito un po' più di tempo par capirlo, ma non avrei potuto evitare di desiderarti.”  
“Comunque sia, ero convinto che oggi sarebbe finito tutto” ribadì il ragazzo. “Solo che avevo iniziato a desiderare cose, cose che ero convinto di non poter avere, e non andava bene. Faceva male e ne avrebbe fatto ancora di più, così ho deciso che non mi sarei avvicinato a te più di quanto non avessi già fatto. Il sesso andava bene, perché avrei rischiato troppo se non lo avessi più fatto, ma tutto il resto non era necessario. Anzi, dovevo evitarlo a tutti i costi.”  
“Perché?” gli chiese Derek.  
“Te l'ho detto: faceva male. E avrebbe fatto ancora più male quando tu non avresti più voluto saperne nulla di me.”  
“Era per questo che piangevi?”  
Stiles sbuffò, irritato con se stesso per essersi messo in quella situazione ma ancora di più con Derek, che sembrava fermamente intenzionato a non lasciar cadere l'argomento.  
“Non ce l'ho fatta, d'accordo? Volevo che fosse solo sesso, ma non ci sono riuscito” sbottò.  
Anche con la sola poca luce fornita dalla luna, Stiles vide chiaramente il ghigno gongolante che comparve sulle labbra di Derek, e non gli piacque per niente.  
“Era ovvio che non ci saresti riuscito” gli fece notare il licantropo.  
“Ah sì? E perché?”  
“È chiaro: perché sei perdutamente innamorato di me!”  
Stiles lo guardò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, incapace di pensare. Quando le sue facoltà cerebrali ripresero a funzionare, il suo primo istinto fu quello di cancellargli quell'espressione soddisfatta dalla faccia a suon di pugni. Poi ragionò sul fatto che non aveva nessuna speranza contro un licantropo, se la metteva sul piano fisico, e decise per un approccio più intelligente: mise il broncio. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto dire che non era esattamente un comportamento da uomo maturo, ma a quel punto non gliene importava nulla.  
“Guarda il lato positivo” riprese a parlare Derek, chiaramente divertito.  
“Perché, c'è anche un lato positivo?”  
Derek annuì pomposo.  
“Ora puoi desiderare tutto quello che vuoi senza sentirti in colpa. Tanto non ti lascerò andare comunque e sono un uomo più che disposto a sperimentare. Sentiti pure libero di dare sfogo a tutte le tue fantasie.”  
Stiles decise che, licantropo o no, Derek si meritava quantomeno un pugno. E fu a quel punto che capì che uno scontro fisico con lui poteva anche rivelarsi un'esperienza molto, molto piacevole. Il bacio che ottenne in cambio del suo infruttuoso tentativo, dopo essere stato immobilizzato contro il materasso, lo lasciò letteralmente senza fiato. Gli ci volle un po' per capire quello che Derek gli aveva detto, dopo essersi sollevato da lui quel tanto ch bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
“Sto aspettando.”  
“Aspettando cosa?” gli chiese Stiles, con la mente ancora annebbiata.  
Derek sbuffò, ma continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, l'espressione risoluta.  
“Dimmelo!” ordinò.  
E Stiles capì. Arrossì miseramente e distolse lo sguardo ma, quando si rese conto che Derek non si sarebbe arreso, capitolò.  
“Ti amo” sussurrò.  
E Derek lo premiò per la sua sincerità con il piacere più intenso che avesse mai provato. Ancora e ancora, per tutta la notte.

Il mattino dopo, Stiles avrebbe davvero preferito starsene a poltrire sul letto per tutto il giorno. Non era stanco, era letteralmente distrutto. Un po' per lo stress del rituale, con tutte le preoccupazioni e le ansie annesse, e un po', un po' tanto a dire il vero, perché Derek non gli aveva quasi dato tregua, quella notte. Riusciva ancora a sentirlo dentro di lui dopo tutte le volte che avevano fatto l'amore e, per quanto la cosa lo riempisse di felicità, non aveva nessuna voglia di affrontare il mondo con la sensazione di avere un palo piantato su per il culo.  
Derek, però, aveva blaterato di una qualche promessa, di suo padre e di orari da rispettare, e lo aveva costretto ad alzarsi. Non solo non aveva avuto pietà di lui e del suo povero corpo dolorante, non si era nemmeno lasciato corrompere dalle sue moine e dalla prospettiva di poter fare al suo corpo tutto ciò che voleva. Perché va bene essere stanchi, ma per certe cose l'energia si trovava sempre.  
Fu così che si ritrovò alla Centrale di Polizia, nell'ufficio di suo padre, con Scott e Lydia che lo stavano già aspettando ansiosi, anche se in modo diverso.  
Stiles vide suo padre guardare male Derek, o almeno provare a farlo, per una manciata di secondi. Lo sceriffo, però, rinunciò presto al suo proposito e si sedette sulla sua poltrona con un sospiro rassegnato, senza dire nulla. Almeno fino a quando non si girò verso di lui.  
“Si può sapere cosa aspettavi a dirmelo?” gli chiese, dando l'impressione di essere più curioso che infastidito.  
Stiles ci mise giusto un attimo per capire a cosa si riferisse e, a quel punto, arrossì miseramente, iniziando perfino a boccheggiare. Perché, davvero, avrebbe potuto essere più imbarazzato solo se suo padre avesse beccato lui e Derek mentre lo facevano. E quell'idiota del suo amante non faceva nulla per aiutarlo. Al contrario, lo guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato e un mezzo sorrisino sulle labbra, in attesa di sentire come avrebbe risposto. Chiedersi come facesse suo padre a essere certo di quello che c'era tra loro, a quel punto, era perfettamente inutile, e non riguardava le sue capacità analitiche sviluppate in anni di servizio in polizia. Dannatissimo licantropo dalla lingua troppo lunga!  
Per fortuna, Scott arrivò in suo aiuto, evitandogli di dover pensare a qualcosa di sensato da dire. Peccato che lo fece a modo suo.  
“Cosa aspettava a dirle cosa?” chiese allo sceriffo, continuando a girare la testa da lui, a Stiles, a Derek, per poi ricominciare da capo.  
Stiles gli voleva bene, sul serio, lo amava come un fratello, ma si sentì comunque in dovere di guardarlo a bocca aperta.  
“Della lieta novella?” tentò lo sceriffo.  
“Perché, è successo qualcosa di bello? A parte che il rituale è andato bene intendo, ma quello lo sapevamo già.”  
Lo sceriffo Stilinski scosse la testa, incredulo. Cercò anche sostegno morale dagli altri presenti, ma suo figlio stava ancora guardando l'amico con una faccia incredula, mentre Derek e Lydia avevano alzato gli occhi al cielo, rassegnati.  
“Lo sa perfino tua madre, Scott. Lo sa perfino la madre di Kira! Non è possibile che proprio tu, che passi tanto tempo che Stiles, non te ne sia accorto!”  
“Sì che è possibile” intervenne Lydia. “Non dimentichiamoci che è di Scott che stiamo parlando. È un gran bravo ragazzo, ed è una persona sulla quale si può sempre fare affidamento, ma non è esattamente la persona più acuta quando si parla di certe cose.”  
“Ehi!” si lamentò l'alfa, convinto di essere stato appena insultato, anche se non sapeva per cosa.  
A Lydia, però, bastò un'occhiata per zittirlo e lui preferì non insistere, per il momento. In fondo era certo che Stiles lo avrebbe aggiornato non appena fossero arrivati a scuola, senza farlo sentire un idiota solo perché non aveva prestato attenzione a quello che, di certo, doveva essere solo qualche piccolo particolare.

Scott, tuttavia, non ebbe bisogno di chiedere nessun tipo di spiegazione al suo migliore amico.  
Quando lo sceriffo li cacciò fuori dal suo ufficio, spedendoli a scuola senza ammettere scuse, Derek si offrì subito di dare un passaggio a Stiles, anche se non era necessario. Il ragazzo ne capì il motivo quando entrambi scesero dal SUV del licantropo, nei parcheggi del liceo.  
Scott vide Derek lanciare un'occhiata veloce a Danny, fermo poco lontano da loro, con un'espressione strana. Subito dopo allungò una mano, afferrò Stiles per la nuca e iniziò a baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Lì, davanti a tutti. E Stiles non fece nulla per farlo smettere. Al contrario, gli allacciò le braccia al collo e lo ricambiò con entusiasmo.  
Lo spettacolino durò per qualche minuto, tra gli applausi generali, poi Derek si decise finalmente a staccarsi da Stiles, lo salutò e risalì in auto, dopo aver lanciato un'altra occhiata a Danny, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato a Scott e Lydia. Il giovane alfa era ammutolito per lo shock, mentre la ragazza lo accolse col suo sorriso più ironico.  
Quando anche Stiles li raggiunse, rosso come un pomodoro maturo, Danny gli batté una calorosa pacca sulla spalla.  
“Le mie congratulazioni, amico. E i miei complimenti! Non avrei saputo fare di meglio, nonostante i miei anni di esperienza.”  
La risatina di Lydia fece da eco al gemito sconsolato di Scott, e Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“Ho solo un dubbio” continuò Danny. “Immagino che lo spettacolo a cui abbiamo assistito significhi che non posso avere il suo numero, giusto?”  
Stiles lo fissò truce, con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, come se volesse incenerirlo seduta stante.  
“Stai lontano dal mio ragazzo” lo avvisò, piantandogli la punta dell'indice proprio in mezzo al petto.  
“Voi due siete proprio fatti l'uno per l'altro” commentò Lydia, che lo fissò per un attimo con sufficienza prima di avviarsi verso l'interno della scuola.  
“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” chiese Stiles, seguendola.  
“Vuol dire” gli spiegò Danny, che era rimasto al suo fianco “che il tuo Derek mi ha appena detto la stessa cosa.”  
“Ma quando?”  
“Quando mi ha lanciato quello sguardo, dopo averti baciato, che diceva che mi avrebbe sbranato in un sol boccone se solo avessi pensato di avvicinarmi a te con cattive intenzioni. E quando dico cattive, intendo sessuali. Il tuo ragazzone è possessivo, amico.”  
Scott gemette di nuovo e decise che ne aveva avuto abbastanza, per quel giorno. Aveva assolutamente bisogno di passare del tempo con Kira per togliersi dalla mente certe immagini e partì alla sua ricerca. Perché era già sconvolgente pensare a Stiles e Derek insieme, tra tutte le persone che conosceva, che facevano certe cose, ma aggiungere anche Danny al quadretto sarebbe stato davvero troppo.  
Stiles nemmeno si accorse della sua fuga, troppo concentrato su Danny che se la rideva allegramente alle sue spalle e su quello che gli aveva detto. E va bene che era distratto, in quel momento, ma lui non si era minimamente accorto delle intenzioni di Derek, quando lo aveva baciato.  
Avrebbe fatto un bel discorso al suo ragazzo quella sera, decise Stiles. Doveva fargli capire un paio di cose sulla gelosia ingiustificata e sul minacciare i suoi amici di una morte atroce e violenta. Il tutto, naturalmente, dopo lo spogliarello che aveva deciso di regalargli, con tanto di sesso incluso.  
Perché, davvero, dopo una dimostrazione d'amore come quella, Derek si era decisamente meritato un premio. E chi era, lui, per negargli ciò che si era guadagnato con tanto impegno?


End file.
